I Will Always Love The Big BM
by mitchii2506
Summary: It's been five years since Beca and Chloe broke up. Will fate bring them back together again? Okay, I suck at summary but take a chance on it. It's bechloe! My first fanfic ever
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle to me. It's based on the song Style by Taylor Swift (and my understanding about it). I own nothing, just the story. It really is a one shot but we'll see where it goes. So please review you awesome nerds**_ __

Last time I checked the time is 12:15. It's midnight and why does this little devil with a really sexy smirk outside my house?! Okay, I haven't take a look outside to see that godly sexy smirk but I'm pretty sure she's doing it. I keep on staring at the text she just send me a minute ago

" _Look outside ;)_ "

Okay, I'm not hallucinating. She really did texted me. To be honest, seeing her name pop to my phone screen makes my heart race. She affects me like this and I don't know why or how. I take a look outside to see if it wasn't a prank or something. While nearing the window my heart beats faster and faster like it would ripped off my chest. Then, I see her in that mustang she love. I can't clearly see her face because it's dark but I totes see that smirk that I love. I knew it! She just turned off her headlights and tapping her fingers to the steering wheel. It's funny how I see my relationship with her is like the headlights. It just goes on and off, like one day it will just end. There's a buzz on my phone that jumps me back to reality.

" _Let's go out :)"_

The text that makes my heart skipped a beat. This feelings of excitement, nervousness or is this just really a panic attack because I haven't reply to her. Yet. Well, I didn't know what to say! What are you gonna say to a woman, whose your "girlfriend" that haven't contact you for a long time? Not even a hi or hello or how are you doing. There's just nothing which _hurts_. You have the girl of your dreams and then suddenly she's gone. But now she appears again and you hate yourself for preparing and dragging yourself down to her. What am I expecting to this? I know, I'm just hurting myself but why do I feel I need to see her? After all she's done. Ugh, just tell her to leave. Yeah, that's right. Tell her to leave because she hurt you a lot. You don't want to feel that again. Tell her that. Sighing I turned the door knob and there she is. Beca Effin Mitchell is outside my house. The hottest dj and in demand music producer in hollywood. She's still breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Hi Beautiful" Beca said with a smirk

"Umm... uhh.." get your shit together Beale! Tell her to leave. You know how this relationship will end. You don't want to be hurt anymore. Wipe that smirk in her face "Hello..." and that's all you came up. Why can't you just leave her? Chloe Beale is an independent woman who doesn't want to get hurt again. But she _loves_ Beca Mitchell too.

"Let's get on the road, shall we?" Beca open the door to her car and allow me to get in. When she settles on the driver seat, I stared at her eyes. I miss those eyes. It's full of dreams that you can't just stop starring. She might have notice me starring because suddenly I felt those soft lips that I crave everyday. It was a soft kiss but I still think it's amazing.

"I love that red lip of yours and I can't just stop myself" she said as she starts the car. Our drive to somewhere, which I really didn't ask where went by silence. She put some music on but still the silence between us is so loud. I just take this opportunity to think. Do I really want this? I love her. I know that, heart and soul but does she love me back? Yes, we're each other's girlfriend, even the media knows but why is she like that? Am I not important to lend even a couple of time? Does she know she's hurting me? Beca please give me a sign here. What's really on your mind?

"I love your skirt" she mumbled. What wait? Did I said that out loud?

"What?" I asked

"I love that skirt of yours. You always wear it" she smiled

I look at her properly and scanned what she's wearing. Oh, of course she's wearing her black leather jacket and that white v-neck that I love. Those jeans and her combat boots. I know, she's a badass bad girl type which is so opposite to my good girl faith self. What can I say? Opposites do really attract. I didn't know how much time had passed since we're here. She stopped her car and quickly got out to open my door.

"We're here" she smiled

I scanned the place and it was the beach. As soon as my feet touch the sand, I felt the ocean breeze. I lean in to her car and closed my eyes. The breeze, that salty smell and those crushing sounds of the waves always makes me calm down. It's been an hour or so and it clears my mind. I know what to do.

"Beca, we need to talk" I shuddered. She took of her jacket and put it on my shoulders "Sure"

"Okay... umm... so how are you doing?" I asked

"I'm good. Been really busy with work. You know how many artist wants to collab music" she said

"I know..."

"How about you?" she asked

"I don't know" I honestly said

"Why? You know, this new album that I'm working on with Rihanna is really gonna be epic. I've been looking forward to work with Beyonce too. If she pick me to do her album that would be the best of the best. Does that make sense? It kinda does..."

"You're crazy" I cut her

"What?" she asked

"I said YOU'RE CRAZY!" I yelled

"What? Dreamin..."

"See?! CRAZY!" I cut her "You have this many exciting things you want to do. I totally get that but you're crazy! Didn't you just heard what I said? I don't know. I don't _fucking_ know how I am?!" I snap

"Why?" she asked

"Why? Why?! Are you fucking serious right now?!" I asked in disbelief

"I know, I've been busy"

"Yup. You've been so busy that you can't call your girlfriend even once! No hi or hello. Hell, you didn't even call to know how I've been. Not to mention you didn't even reply to those messages I sent you!" I said, tears threatening to leave my eyes

"I've been busy with work" she said in a low tone

"Don't give me that bullshit Mitchell! It's been 5 to 6 months and not a single call or text from you? What a girlfriend does that?! Oh, _I know_. You do!" I said in a high pitch tone

"Chloe, I..." she starts

"No! Don't cut me. This is the time I say my feelings okay? So please just listen to me" I said tears already flowing in my face, she nodded "The moment that we met is the _best thing_ that happen to my life. I get to meet my soul mate and that's you Beca Mitchell. You have that dreamy eyes and that smirk that I happen to really love. Everybody said that you're just trouble. That we shouldn't be together because you'll just hurt me or because you're not my type. But guess what? I broke my rules for you! I said to myself that they just don't know my Beca. She might be the badass bad girl type but I know she will be good to me. And those months that we spend together was.. no.. is really _amazing_. You prove me I was right. That we're in this together. You and me against the world! Then, one day, you go back to your life and decides to never talk to me again. No words said. No nothing. You left me hanging Beca! You left me hanging like I didn't meant shit to you! And you want to know what really make it hurts?! The fact that you make it look so easy. Because if that was me, I couldn't do it and I know you know that because of how many missed calls and messages I left you. Beca... why? Am I not worth your explanation? Am I not worth your time? Am I not even worth it for you?" I look in to her eyes while crying like a mess

"Chloe... I.. um.. I'm sorry. I understand your feelings. I know it's a really dick move but I'm... I'm sorry. I got scared" she whisper, I nod at her for her to continue "I got scared because you make me feel things that I don't want to feel. You make me care about you that I really want to deny it. It's not me. I'm the closed off girl that everybody hates and you loved me. I leave because I'm scared that one day you'll eventually hate me and I can't take that risk"

"Well, there's no difference now is it?" I asked in annoyance

"I know. I hurt you so now, you hate me. I'm really sorry Chlo. I'm sorry for hurting you. Sorry that I got fucking scared" she cries

"You should have told me" I said in a hush tone. We cried in silence. Both trying to calm ourselves up by looking in the ocean. I know she wants to touch me but we both know it's not the right time to do that. Minutes had passed and I remember something

"I heard, that.. umm.. t-that you've been out and about with some other girl" it came out like it was a question

"To be honest? What you've heard is true but I can't stop thinking about you" she said

"Ohh..." that is all I came up. I want to believe that those rumour aren't true. That she'll deny it. I don't know what to react about her honesty. I just felt a huge pang in my heart. Tears are starting to form in my eyes again. I can't breathe. It's like the world's falling apart and there's nothing I could hold on. Walking to make a little distance to her and as I close my eyes, I let out a shaky breath. Focusing to the sounds of the waves. Calm down Chloe Beale. Just calm down. Think about your next move and leave this pain your feeling in this ocean. I think half an hour had passed, well I don't really know. I stood up, my thoughts are cleared and I walk up to her. She's like a mess like me. Though, she wiped her face fast and give me a sad smile which turns into frown. Old habits don't die. Softie on the inside then badass on the outside

"Take me home" I cleared my throat

"Chl.."

"Just take me home" I said sternly

"Okay" she said in defeat. I gave her jacket back and quickly got on the car so she couldn't do that chivalry. Disappointment is evident in her face while she hop on and starts the car. The ride home was not as awkward like earlier. It's like the tension just drop since we both knew the story of each side. But it doesn't make me stop to think about my next move. Looking out in the window and I'm lost with my thoughts. Time had passed and there it is. Hom.. "Home" she said. I got out of the car and make my way to the door. When I was about to turn the door knob, I heard her get out of the car. Sighing, this is your next move Chloe Beale. It needs to be done. Taking a breath and I turned my way to her. We meet halfway and this is it

"We need to break up" there I said it. The word vomit. It's like a poison to my mouth. I look into her eyes which is a big mistake because all I see is sadness. She was about to cry again and I caused it.

"What?" she asked in a low tone

"I'm breaking up with you" I look straight into her eyes

"Chlo, please. You're all I think about. Please. I.. I.."

"Beca" I cut her "I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of guessing if you really want this. If you really want me."

"I want you Chloe. I know I shouldn't cheat and trust me when I say she's nothing" she cried

"I can't just sit in this carousel relationship!" I yelp

"Carousel relationship?" she asked

"Yes! The moment that I decided to leave is where you attracts me to stay. We're just going around this cycle! It's not healthy anymore. I'm tired, okay? I'm sick and tired of trying for us. And don't you dare say that I'm the one who wants this so maybe I'm not hurting. Guess what? This thing that I'm doing is hurting me too. So much.." I whisper "But I know this is for the best. I need to let you go even if it kills me. We need to grow. We can't be just stuck in one page and just re-read it again."

"How about a new chapter?" she whispers

"We'll have a new chapter but sadly we can't be together in that" I sighed

"I'm sorry" she look deep in my eyes "I'm sorry for all the shit I've done to you. I'm sorry that I'm the one who caused you pain. I'm sorry because I got scared and let the best thing in my life slip away. I know sorry can't fix us but I'm just sorry. I.. I understand you Chlo. You don't deserve all those shit that I've done. You deserve much better than that. Umm... ugh... god! I'm so stupid" she laughed bitterly

"You're not stupid, Becs" I reach her hands

"Yes, I am" she kissed my hands "Otherwise we won't break up. You're the one and only Chloe Beale. The one who love my imperfections" she let go of my one hand and cupped my face "And my one big mistake is for letting her go"

"Just because we can't be together doesn't mean I won't love you Beca Mitchell. You know I will always love the big BM" I lean into her hand

"And I to you. You're such an amazing woman Chloe Beale. You are so amazing that you're so powerful" she took off her hand to my cheek and she look sincerely to my eyes "Why are you so powerful? You're taking all the power I have to walk away from you" she spilled a tear and I couldn't just help myself. I lean in and kiss her. It was slow but passionate. I could taste the saltiness from her tears. She move her hand to the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. It's amazing. Like the world just stop turning and you just want to pause this moment. But, unfortunately, you can't and this is your last kiss. I pull out and we're both catching our breath. Foreheads touching and you're just savouring this moment.

 _I love you Beca Mitchell_ "Goodbye Little Dj" I said in a low tone

"So long Chlo Bear" she said in a hush tone. It's been so long since I heard her say that pet name. Dragging myself to the house. My feet felt so heavy. When I was about to close the door, I heard her whimper. I didn't look back because I know I'll give in. I can't do that because we both need this. As I got to my room I heard her car starts and she's gone. I lounge in my bed and then I lost it. I cried and cried. I just want all of this heavy things I'm feeling inside my chest to be gone.

"Beca Mitchell. Maybe, one day we'll meet again. When we're slightly older and matured. That time I'll be right for you and you'll be right for me. You... and maybe you'll be ready to fall in love with me by then. I can't wait for that time. Always take care my little dj." I smiled. It's a sad smile. I drift into slumber as my thoughts remain to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**New chapter. Well this one's not based on the song anymore. Someone requested another chapter and I was just like yeah. Why not, right? So here it goes. Hope you'll like it. Please review you awesome nerds**_ __

"Chloe... Chlo... Come on Chlo... CHLOE WAKE UP!" I jolted awake. My hand on my heart as it beats 10 times faster. I'm trying to catch my breath and I'm sweating. I closed my eyes and some tears drop. Am I just crying? What did just happen?

"You were just having a nightmare" Aubrey said like she just read what's going on my mind

"Oh... thanks for waking me up Bree" I said still in shock

"Yeah, I was just done making breakfast and coffee and I heard you crying so I rushed in here. Want some water?" she asked

"Sure" as I replied she took off to get some water and I'm recalling my dream. Or is it a nightmare? Oh well, I couldn't forget it

"Here" Aubrey said as I jump back to reality

I took the glass from her "Thanks"

"No problem. So what's your nightmare about?" she asked as she sit beside me

"I don't know if it's a nightmare"

"O-M-ACA-G! It's about that night with her is it?!" she asked in surprise

I look at her confused "How did you even know it's that?"

"Because that's what you always say if it's about that night. Since we moved in, I've been waking you up for three years to know that. Not every night in those three years but you get my point"

"Alriiiight smarty pants. Guilty as charge. Case closed" I fake smiled

"For real? It's been a long time since you dream about that again"

"It's been about two years since I dream about that night again" I said honestly

"And a _whole_ lot of three years since that happen" she added

"I know. I know. And you know that I thank you a lot for bearing with me. I'm lucky to have you as my best friend" I said in a sweet smile

"That you are. Well I need to be getting ready. The client needs me" she gets up and look at me sincerely "You going to be okay?"

"Totes! Kick ass Attorney Posen!" I squeal

"Aca-believe it" she winks and prepare herself. As I lay myself in bed again I drift my thoughts in my nightmare. Actually, it's not a nightmare since it really happened. It's been five years since that night. But, it felt like it was just last night. Two years since I dream of this again. I'm not even thinking about her at least after that dream. What's the meaning of this? Ugh, I shouldn't thought about this. Not now, not never. Move on. Yup, moving on my shift starts at noon and it's just about 8 o'clock in the morning. I stood up and make my way to the kitchen. Seeing Bree already make me breakfast, I ate it. That's one of the perks living with Aubrey. You don't have to worry about making breakfast. Well, except when she's late but that doesn't happen often. I move in with her a couple months after that night. I know that its best for me to move in another city. Just for a fresh start. Well, I'm happy now with my new chapter. Chloe Beale version 2.0 people! Whoa that sounds sophisticated, I like it. Plopping down the sofa, I turn on the TV and just watch to past time. Two hours before my shift and I take a bath, put on my scrubs and went to the hospital. The drive went by fast and here I am standing in Swanson's Medical Center. I like it here. The environment, the people they're just so nice. As I start my rounds someone bump me

"Heeeeey"

"Hey yourself. Sup Jess?" I asked. Jessica has been my best friend here. Well, except from Aubrey. She started here half a year early before me. Jessica is as bubbly as me. But I doubt that she's more in a high level of bubbly. Our friendship began when I'm freaking out because I'm getting lost in the hospital and she help me out. She directs me where my rounds are and asked me if I want to go to lunch together. I said yes then that's where our friendship starts

"Same old, same old. You?" she asked as she connect our arms together

"Umm... yeah. I'm good" I replied and she stopped "What?" I asked confused

"Why are you in doubt?" she look at me

"In doubt of what? I'm not doubting something" I said

"You totally are! Spill" she said in a stern voice

"We have rounds" I deadpanned

"We have about..." she look to her watch "Three minutes before rounds. Spill it" she look at me seriously

"I had a nightmare which is not a nightmare" did that make sense?

"What? You had a nightmare but its no... _ohhhh_ " she said knowingly

"Yeah. Oh" I walk forward

"Wait. It's just been awhile" she said catching up to me. I was about to reply but she cut me "Okay! Let's not talk about it. I don't want you being grumpy to the patients and we have rounds so see yah at break time?"

"Break time" I smiled as we go separate ways. That's one of what I like about Jessica. When she feels that I don't want to talk about it, she'll drop it. My day goes like it is. I check up on my patients. Talk to the other nurses. By break time Jessica and I talk about many things. Like how our patients are and how grumpy and stressed out the doctors. We shrug it off and get back to work. As I check on my second patient, Benji my colleague, excuse me for a minute

"What's up Benj?" I asked

"The big boss wants to see us" he said nervously

"Oh, Dr. Steele wants to see us?" I asked not sure who wants to see us

"No. I meant _the big boss_. As in the CEO, the owner. Dr. Jesse Swanson?" he look at me in disbelief

"Oh... why?" I can't think of a reason why he wants to see us. He's barely even here

"I don't know. I'm nervous. Maybe he'll fired us. Damn, I shouldn't think like this. We _should_ just remain calm" he said. Wait what? Fired us?! Why? We haven't done anything wrong in this hospital. Yes, we, I haven't done anything wrong and Benji is a very innocent sweet boy

"Let's not jump to conclusion, alright? Be calm" I said in my most calm tone even if I'm kind of freaking out

"Yeah. You're right" he sighed "I just get nervous because even our bosses, the doctors are nervous. That's why they've been grumpy the whole day"

"That's why huh? Well, let's get going to see what awaits us" I said as I rub his shoulders

"Okay" he sighed again. We made our way to the elevator. I push the button were his office floor is and we wait in silence. I'll admit it. I'm a bit nervous. I haven't even seen him. His the boss of our bosses. I just know a little of him. He is about my age but his achievements are wow. They say his a goofy guy but I don't know. I'm just about to find out. We step out of the elevator and made our way. I take a deep breath, knock and open the door

"Good Afternoon. Sir, you were expecting to see us?" I said as I take a look at my surroundings. Its a warm office for a CEO. Not the intimidating clean type of office. There's many pictures in his desk. My eyes wander to the nurses in front of me. There's Ashley and Jessica. Wait? Jessica's here too?!

"Yes. Please take a seat" Dr. Swanson said. I take a seat next to Jessica and Benji take a seat next to Ashley. I look at her asking what's going on and the look she's giving me back means she's clueless like me. Looking at Dr. Swanson, he is really young to be a doctor. Let alone have his own hospital

"Well, now everybody's here. Let's get to business" that doesn't sound good. Be calm Beale! "You're here because I'm about to announce some news for the four of you. You're..."

"PleaseDon'tFiredUs" I quickly said. All eyes on me now. I cut him and now I'm about to really get fired for what I did. Way to go Chloe

"What?" he asked

"I'm sorry that I cut you out sir. But please don't fired us" I look straight in his eyes. I think I'm about to cry. I don't know

"I'm..." he laughed. This is not a laughing moment for him to do that! I feel like crying and his laughing? "I'm sorry for laughing. It's just that..." he laughed again "I'm not firing you guys" he smiled

" _What?_ " the four of us said in the same time

"Whoa, you guys think I'm firing you?" we all nodded "I'm not! That's not my job" he said

"You're the _CEO_. You have the power to do that Dr. Swanson" I said

"Point taken. But I'm not here to do that. Besides I've seen all your records and you didn't even violate a single thing" we all nodded and he continue "You're all here because I got a job for you"

 _ **Hope you enjoy that. To the people who review**_

 _ **vahuene: sorry for breaking your heart. I'll fix that, so just hang on**_ __

 _ **jalex1: how about a new chapter? Hope you enjoy this ;)**_

 _ **LyricsRPoems: thank you so much. Your review really made my day**_ __

 _ **Please aca-review you awesome nerds**_


	3. Chapter 3

"You're all here because I got a job for you" Dr. Swanson smirk. Now I'm intrigue. Well, I'm not the only one since all of us lean in like it's a big secret. He look at us and just smirk. Really now? He won't tell us?

"What job? Don't we already have a job?" Jessica asked

"Yes. Well, you'll all still be a nurse and you get to work with me" he smiled

"Aren't we already working for you?" Ashley asked confused. Okay. Someone should make sense with what they say. I've had enough of being clueless

"Dr. Swanson, can you please elaborate more?" I seriously said and the three of them nodded

He sighed "Okay. I have a friend that invested a lot of money to this hospital. In exchange of that she wants me to check up a foster home. Well, I said I'll just send her some of my best doctors but she won't agree. She wants me to do it and just pick up a few assistants. I couldn't bring her down because this is like a big step for her. I'll do it and I want you guys to assist me" he look at us and we just stared back. Hold up. He wants us to _what_? Our jaw is simply hanging from what he just said

"So you want us to do a medical mission?" Benji speaks

"Yes. It's like a charity medical mission" Dr. Swanson smiled

"With just the _five_ of us?" Ashley asked wide eyes

"Yes" he just keeps smiling

"Dr. Swanson, I don't think we can handle that" I said honestly

"They're will be like 10 to 15 kids. We can totally handle that. Besides her charity program will help us. Which are also my friends" he said

"How about our job here?" Benji asked

"Yes sir. How about that one?" Jessica chimed

"I own this hospital. Not being cocky but no one has a say to my actions. You're still getting paid. Nothing will change. I pick you four because your performance is good. And I have a vibe that we'll get along just fine" he said

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking. What if we say no?" Ashley asked

"Then you're missing out half of your life" he smiled. I felt weird. The way he said it. Why am I feeling like his telling the truth? It felt so weird but intriguing. If I take this job I'll be able to help a lot of kids and a time off in this hospital. Don't get me wrong, I like it here but sometimes you just feel like getting out there. Exploring more. I also do love kids so I guess it's a win-win

"I'm in" I nod and Dr. Swanson smiled at me

"Me too" Benji raise his hand

"Same" Ashley smiled

"Well, I guess you have the four of us Dr. Swanson" Jessica beam

"That's great! Thank you! And please just call me Jesse. We'll be hanging out a lot more so just Jesse" he beam and we nodded "So tomorrow at noon we'll be checking out the foster home. Just check out the kids and get their records. We'll come back for the medical check-up when my friend say so. Every time we have to do that you all are excuse in working here in the hospital. And can I have your numbers? Just for me to update you" he said. We wrote down our numbers in the paper he has given us "Sweet. I won't hold you of now. You can all go home because I already excuse you until the end of your shift. Can't wait to work with you guys!" he stand up and shake our hands

"Thank you Dr. Swans..." he look at me seriously "Jesse. Thank you Jesse" I smiled

"You're welcome" he said in a goofy grin. As we get out of his office our phone buzzes

" _Hi. Jesse here. We'll leave at noon tomorrow. Just text me if you need a ride_ "

" _Chloe here. I'll just took my car with Jessica. Could you just give the address?_ "

" _Okay. I'll send them to you_ "

" _Thanks Jesse :)_ "

He send me the address and we all go down. We say our goodbyes and hit it home. When I got to the apartment Aubrey's still not home. Shocker it's still early. I guess I'll just cook dinner for us. Going to the kitchen I gather all the ingredients I need, turn some music on and I start cooking. As I was dancing to the beat I think about my encounter with Jesse. That was odd but okay. I mean, come on, his practically begging us to work with him. Which is a surprise since his our big boss. His friend seems nice. Helping out a foster home is something. If I have that much money I would probably do the same. What's her name though? I guess that's personal since he didn't say. But she's a she so a girl. Anonymous girl I'll be meeting you soon. When I was just about to be done Titanium starts playing

 _ **You shout it out**_

 _ **But I can't hear a word you say**_

 _ **I'm talking loud, not saying much**_

I'm so not invading someone in the shower again

" _Chloe!_ " Oh Aubrey's home "I swear to God if you're doing it on the kitchen. I will not forgi…"

"I'm not! It's on shuffle!" I blushed. She make her way to the kitchen and sighed in relief

"Good. What's for dinner?" she asked

"Spaghetti with meatballs. Can you set up? I'm just turning this off" I said

"Of course" she set up the table and get the wine. While I put our meal in the table

"How's your day been?" I settle to my sit

"Fine. We're still looking for evidence to prove my client isn't guilty" she said as she ate

"I'm sure you'll find it" I wink at her

"Thanks Chlo" she smiled "Well, how are you been?"

"Something came up" I said

"That's why you're early huh. What's that?" she asked. She really notice everything

"The owner of the hospital directly asked us to do a charity medical mission"

"The owner? Must be pretty serious if he asked directly" she said interested

"I think it's serious. Well, his friend invest a lot of money to the hospital and she wants him to be the one who do it. So he asked us... Me, Jessica, Ashley and Benji to assist him" I said

"His friend must earn a lot. What's her name?" she asked

"I don't know. He didn't tell. I'm excited to meet her. I bet she's nice" I beam

"And so generous. When will you guys start?"

"We'll check out the foster home tomorrow noon" I said

"That's good" she look at me "Why does it felt like you're not telling me something?"

"I... I just felt weird about this. I mean I'm excited I get to help those kids but it feels like there's something more to it, you know" I said honestly

"Maybe, you're just still in shock about it all. That was some really big news and it came from the owner of where you work at" she reach over my hand and smiled

"Yeah. Maybe that's it" I smiled back at her. Yeah. That should be it. I just couldn't wait for this to start.

Its noon and Jessica's taking so long. I've texted her before my way here and again when I got here. I even honk twice. When I was about to call her she got out of her apartment and hop on my car

" _I know!_ Peace offering" she holds up a zip lock with cookies and put it on my bag "Now. _Drive_ " she smiled. Good thing I love those cookies. I look at her once again and drive. Jesse said that we can wear casual clothes so I settle with my pink top and black leggings while Jessica's with her green top and denim pants. It's been half an hour and we're here. I park my car and scan the house. It's a good house for a foster home. I can say that it's been really taken care of. We spotted Jesse, Benji and Ashley in the doorway. They must have ride with Jesse. We run towards them and have our greetings. As we enter the house our jaw was hanging. It's much bigger inside! There's a lady that's waiting for us. She's like in her mid-forties

"How have you been Jesse dear?" the lady hugged Jesse

"I've been okay Emma. Good to see you. I want you to meet my new friends and my colleague as well" he gestures to us

"How are you all? I'm Emma and welcome to this humble home" she smiled sweetly "Come. Let's all sit down, shall we?" she led us to the room in our right. It's like a party room. There's chairs and tables. There's even a small stage at the far end. We took a seat and there's this girl (she's like about my age) gave us refreshments. We all thank her and she smiled

"This place have been great. I mean it is before but with the renovation, it's _good_ " Jesse said in awe

"Oh you know it is all her hard work dear" she smiled

"I'm glad for what she became. You know her. I'm just really happy for her" Jesse said

"Me too. It's a big step for her" she look at me and smiled "Are them her friends too?" she asked

"No. But they're about too" Jesse laughed "Oh sorry, where are my manners. This is Benji, Ashley, Jessica and Chloe" he introduce us

"Chloe" she said and I nodded "It's nice to meet you all" she said

"Well, I'm just going to talk to Emma for a while. You guys can check out the place and the kids" Jesse smiled

"Oh, yes. The room to the left is their classroom. After that is the bathroom. Upstairs the far room to the right is the music room. But most of the children are probably playing in the backyard. Just straight ahead and there you go" she smiled. We all nodded and got out of the room. This place is huge thinking there's a classroom and a music room. Intellect and Creativity. I like how Jesse's friend thinks

"I'm going to the backyard" Ashley make her way to the backyard

"I'm coming. Maybe I can show them a few of my tricks" Benji said. He is kind of in a close up magic

"Well, I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll catch up with you" Jessica said as she disappear to the bathroom. Guess I'll just go to the music room. I walk upstairs and I'm near in the door of the music room. I stop in my tracks as I hear someone singing

 _ **I got all I need when I got you and I**_

 _ **I look around me, and see a sweet life**_

 _ **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_

 _ **You're getting me, getting me through the night**_

 _ **Songs used:**_

 _ **Titanium-David Guetta ft. Sia**_

 _ **Flashlight- Hailee Steinfeld cover**_

 _ **Please review aca-people**_ __


	4. Chapter 4

What an angelic voice. I can tell she's a girl. Her voice is just so peaceful. I'm trying to guess what song she's singing but it seems I haven't heard of it before. I open the door and there's a girl in the piano. Her back is facing me. She's wearing big black headphone and her black hair is on braid. I walk up to her. She mustn't have notice me because she jumps to my touch and put down her headphone to her neck

"I'm sorry to scare you. I was just passing by and I heard you singing" I look at her. Her face really looks like she's an innocent girl

"Oh. Sorry for disturbing you" she blushed

"No. You absolutely did not. You can sing!" I beam at her

"Really?" she asked hopeful

"Totes!" I wink at her "But I don't know what song it is. Would you mind telling me?"

"Sorry but I can't" she look at the keyboard in front of her

"Why not?" I asked as I sit beside her

"Because it's original" she looks at me

"Original? _You wrote that?_ " I asked eyes wide. Does she really wrote that? A kid like her wrote a beautiful song? Really?

"Yes. But Bee help me" she beam

"Really? Who's Bee?" I asked curious

"She's the one who own this house" she said

"You mean Emma?" I asked

"No, silly. _Bee!_ The one who really owns the house. She's very nice to me. She gave me this headphone and this" she hold up an mp3

"Then Bee must be really nice" I smiled

"She is! She help me wrote this song and she give beat to it. We record it and she put it on here so I could listen to it. She even put some of her songs in here" she holds up her mp3 again

"Well, why won't you tell me what you wrote? Please sing it to me again" I pout at her

"Bee said that I can't. She said someone might copy it. It is for future use because when I grow up Bee and I would sing that again. But will let others to hear it by that time" she beam. Is Bee Jesse's friend? Whoever Bee is I think she's nice. Well, the way this little girl praise her must say she is a wonderful person

"But I won't copy it. I promise. Please sing it again. I really love your voice" I gave her my best puppy look

"You promise?" she look at seriously

"I promise" still giving her my puppy look

"But I don't know your name yet" she said. Boy, this little girl is smart. I haven't thought of that

"My name is Chloe" I reach my hand "What's yours?"

"I'm Emily" she shakes my hand "But Bee call me Em"

"Can I call you Em too?" I asked

She thinks "Yeah. Okay"

"Well, can you sing it for me now Em?"

"You won't copy it or tell anyone?" she asked

"I won't" I said in a serious tone

"Pinky promise?" she asked. Aww, this kid is really cute

"Pinky promise" I smiled as our pinky's touch

"I'm just going to sing the first verse okay?" she smiled

"Okay" I smiled back

 _ **When tomorrow comes**_

 _ **I'll be on my own**_

 _ **Feeling frightened of**_

 _ **The things that I don't know**_

 _ **When tomorrow comes**_

 _ **Tomorrow comes**_

 _ **When tomorrow comes**_

 _ **And though the road is long**_

 _ **I look up to the sky**_

 _ **In the dark I found, lost hope that I won't fly**_

 _ **And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along**_

"That's it" she squeal

"That's really beautiful and your voice too" I said honestly

"Thanks" she blushed. I really like this kid. She's so cute. When I was about to say something Jessica cut me

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you" she said

"Hey, Jess come meet my new friend" I said as Jessica walk up to us "Em this is my friend Jessica, Jessica this is Emily"

"Hi Emily" Jessica smiled wide

"Hello" Emily smiled back

"Well it was nice meeting you. I hope I could talk for long but we need to go. Jesse is needed in the hospital and he wants us to do the records of the children" Jessica look at me

"Aww, that's really a shame" I frown

"Yeah..." Jessica said as her phone rings "Guess I'll wait for you in the car. Nice meeting you again Emily" she smiled and go outside

"Thanks for hanging out with me" Emily smiled

"Thanks for singing to me. You really have an amazing voice" I look inside of my bag and took of the cookies "Here. This are for you as a sign of my thanks. I wish we could talk longer but I got to go. We'll still visit anytime soon so maybe you'll introduce me to Bee?" I asked

"Thank you Chloe! I will totally introduce you to her" she hugged me and I hug her back. As I'm on the door, I look at her again

"Bye Em"

"No. Not bye. See you later or so long. Bee said that's what you say if you're still hoping to meet someone again" she smiled

"So long then" I smiled back at her and make my way downstairs. That kid is really something. I like her. The way she beams, her eyes says she's a dreamer. Well, she wrote a song and even though I haven't fully heard it, I think it's beautiful. She have potential. I couldn't help smiling thinking she's like her. Emily reminds me of Beca. Not just because of the headphone but they're both passionate when it comes to music. Like if you're not into music they can just make you fall in love to it. And if you think about it, my encounter with Emily is just as same with Beca. I heard them singing and the bubbly Chloe Beale I am is intrigue to meet the face behind that voice. I also said the same line _"You can sing!"_ what a coincidence. Ugh, why are they alike? I shouldn't thought of her. Erase erase erase. I cleared my thoughts as Jessica and I hit the road. Minutes passed and I noticed I'm going to run out of gas. We stop at a gas station and I can't find my purse. I took out all of my things to my bag and still I couldn't find it

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked

"I can't find my purse. It's not in here" I said in panic

"Maybe you left it at home. Don't worry. I have cash in here" she said

"No. It's in my bag. I never took it off my bag... _shit_ "

"What?"

"I must have drop it when I gave Em your cookies. Let's go back" I said pleading

"First of all, that's my peace offering you gave and second we'll go back. Don't panic" she said

"She sang to me so I gave her _your_ peace offering and she's a kid! Sweets is their drug. Go! My I.D. is in there too. You know, I couldn't go to the hospital without those" I said shooing her

"Alright woman. _Chill_ " she got out of the car and pump some gas. As she's done, I hit the road and go back to the foster home. I suddenly felt nervous going back. I don't know why though. It's not about I left my purse there. I feel like there's something more. Shrug it off Chloe, I sighed. When I got there Jessica said she'll just wait for me in the car. I rush to the door and knock. Emma open up and she look at me confused

"Chloe right? What brings you back dear? Come inside" she ushered me inside

"Yes. Umm I think I drop my purse in the music room. My I.D. is in there too" I said

"Oh, poor dear. That's why you drive the way back here. Are you in the hospital already?" she asked concerned

"Yes and no. Good thing we run out of gas and that's how I notice" I gave her a small smile

"Well, you know where the music room is. Go now. If you need me I'm just in the classroom" she smiled

"Okay. Thank you" I smiled back at her. I go upstairs and I felt nervous again. Why am I feeling like this? It's not like I haven't met Emily. Why this feels? As I near the music room I heard Emily

"I won't give you her I.D. unless you sing for me" Emily said

" _Fine!_ You're being so hard Em" a voice of a girl said as Emily laughed at her. Wait. That voice sounds familiar. It's like... _oh god_

 _ **You gotta move slowly**_

 _ **Take it in my body like its holy**_

 _ **I've been waiting for you for the whole week**_

 _ **I've been waiting for you**_

 _ **You're my Sunday candy**_

I know that lovely voice. I didn't expect to hear that again. _Live_. Those butterflies in my stomach felt alive again. My heart beats faster and faster. This couldn't be... she couldn't be... _how?_ I should get inside. I need to know for sure. Ugh! Taking a deep breath and I go inside. _Oh my freaking god_

"This is..." she said as she look at my I.D. eyes wide

"Chloe!" Emily beam at me. She looks at me fast. Like she just snap her neck. We look at each other. _Oh those dreamy blue eyes._ We just stare for like a long time. Both don't know what to say and/or what to do. I can sense that Emily is looking at us confused. I'm speechless. I can't believe it. Is this a dream? If it is please wake me up. No. Wait. Don't. I want to see her. After five years... the woman I love and the woman who broke my heart is here

" _Beca_ "

 _ **Songs used:**_

 _ **Flashlight-Hailee Steinfeld cover**_

 _ **Sunday Candy-Anna Kendrick's version**_

 _ **To the people who review**_

 _ **jalex1: here it is… I mean you're welcome ;)**_

 _ **vahuene: little Emily is the one singing but here goes Beca :D**_

 _ **Guest 1: here's another chapter. Hope you like it ;)**_

 _ **Guest 2: I appreciate your review. I need a beta huh? Could you suggest one?**_

 _ **Please review awesome nerds ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the late update! I accidently deleted the document for chapter 5 so I have to rewrite it and think of ideas again. And school's giving me a writer's block so aca-believe it! Btw, thanks for the people who reviewed!**_

 _Beca_. I said reassuring myself that it really is her. Beca Mitchell is here. We're in the same room, we're breathing the same air and we're both staring in each other's eyes. It's like the world stop spinning and it pauses here. Right in this moment. I can't stop the butterflies in my stomach. My heart beats like it would just rip off my chest any second now

"Chloe" she said. Hearing her say my name just give me the chills. How can she still do that to me? It's been freaking five years!

"You know each other?" Emily asked as I focus my eyes to her

"Yeah" "Yes" she and I said in the same time

"That's cool! How? She's Bee!" Emily beam

"Oh she is?" I smiled at her ignoring her question

"Yes! You two know each other already. Bee, why didn't you tell me you know Chloe?" Emily pouts

"Because when I was about to check her I.D. you snatch it from me" Beca poke the tip of Emily's nose and she sneeze. She sweetly laughed at Em. Carefree Beca is really a relaxing sight. I feel myself smiling at the sight of them. Oh wait, I'm not here for that. Get it together Beale

"Speaking of I.D. can I have my purse back? I really just make my way back for that" I said looking at Beca

"Oh, here" Beca gave me my purse and I felt spark as our hands slightly touch. We both look at each other's eyes again. Her eyes tells that she wants to tell me something. Those blue eyes that I fall in love with. Sighing, I broke my gaze to her and look at Emily. She's giving me a sweet smile and I don't know why

"I should get going. I'm needed in the hospital. Thanks for keeping my purse to safe Em" I walked up to her and kissed her cheek "Well, thank you too" I take a glimpse at Beca and she gave me a small smile

"You are welcome. See you again Chloe" Emily smiled. I make my way downstairs and when I was just done saying goodbye to Emma, I heard someone running

" _Chloe!_ " Beca said running towards me. I look at her confused. Is she just running to catch up with me?

"Hmm?"

"Chloe, I.. umm... I just... hmm.. I j-just..." she's fidgeting with her hands. When she does that, she's nervous. What is that you're nervous about?

"You just what?" What is it Beca? Please just say it

"I just want to umm... thank you for hanging out with Em" she grimace

"Ohhh" That's it? "Okay. Got to go" I quickly got out of the house and hop on my car. As I let out a breath, Jessica looks at me concerned. I give her the _'I don't want to talk about it'_ look and she just looks at the window. Is this for real? Did I just met Beca Mitchell again? She haven't change. Well, I don't know with the inside but she's still gorgeous. And her height still doesn't change since I'm still taller at her about 2 inch or so. Okay, I'm smiling like an idiot and this has to stop. Focus on driving safely Beale. You don't want to have an accident because of thinking about her. That will be a funny story. But, really, I feel like she wants to tell me something more than thanking. The way her eyes are a bit watery and how she's fidgeting with her hands. That's the Beca I know when she's about to say her feelings. Ugh! Stop it Chloe. Maybe things have changed. You're just being paranoid because you just met your soul mate again after five years. She could have already moved on and have a girlfriend or something. My stomach turns when I thought about that. Why? I've moved on too already! It's not that I still lo- "Chloe, you're speeding up!" Jessica said as I look up at the stoplight. Oh shit its red. I pressed the break. Fortunately, we stop before the pedestrian road. She look at me wide eyes

"Sorry. Overthinking" I said sincerely and she nod. The hell just happen? Stop thinking about her. I need to focus on the road or I'll really get us in an accident. "You mind? I think this will calm me down" I gesture to the radio

"No worries" she gave me a small smile. Okay music will be a great distraction. Great idea

 _ **Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.**_

 _ **Ever since you left, I've been a mess**_

 _ **(You won't answer your phone)**_

 _ **I'll say it once, then I'll lea-**_

Next

 _ **If you ask me how I'm doing**_

 _ **I would say I'm doing just fine**_

 _ **I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**_

 _ **But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**_

 _ **And finally I'm forced to face the truth,**_

 _ **No matter what I say I'm not over you, not-**_

Nope. Next

 _ **Cause after all this time I'm still into you**_

 _ **I should be over all the butterflies**_

 _ **But I'm into you (I'm into you)**_

 _ **And baby even-**_

 _Next_

 _ **Fire away, fire away**_

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _Really now? Ugh!_ I turn off the radio. Is someone playing with me?

"Whoa. You really need to chill. How about we just sing a song huh?" Jessica smiled and she starts singing. I join her and let my mind off that little dj. For real I'm thankful to Jessica because it starts to calm me down. Our way to the hospital is consist of us singing. We met Benji and Ashley in Jesse's office. He said that we can work here as his doing a surgery. We gather and check the children's records. I took Emily's file. Well, it says that she's been in the foster home for four years and a half. Her parents are divorced and her mother abandon her after. What kind of parents are they? Emily is such a sweet kid! No wonder Beca seems close to her. They seem to have a connection. Not just with music but with their parents. She's opening up herself more. That's a progress for a closed off alt girl. I'm happy that she got to meet a person who knows her struggles too. I guess Beca have matured. I hope it's for the best

 _ **Songs used:**_

 _ **Get Back-Demi Lovato**_

 _ **Not Over You-Gavin DeGraw**_

 _ **Still Into You-Paramore**_

 _ **Titanium-David Guetta ft. Sia**_

 _ **Please review my fellow aca-people! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Two chapters in one day? Yey! My apology gift for updating late :)**_

" _Good Morning. Can you guys meet me for lunch before your shift starts? The place is the restaurant near the hospital. I just need to discuss a few things for tomorrow :)_ "

Jesse texted an hour ago. Which made me go to the bathroom fast and shower. It's Thursday and tomorrow is the day we start our charity medical mission. We already set the date and discuss what kind of check-up we'll do yesterday. Guess, there has been a change for a sudden meeting. I put on my printed green and white long sleeves and jeans. I texted Jessica if she needs a ride since we're just heading the same direction. She said she's taking a ride with Jesse so that means no. He must have offered first. Oh well, its 11:40 and I need to get on my way now. I hop on my car and drove all the way there. When I got there the waitress led me to the reserved table for Jesse. She ask me if I want to order something and I just decline since I'm the first one who's here. Is 11:55 that early for a lunch meeting? I look at the chairs and I notice they were six chairs (including mine). That's odd. We're only five. Unless he'll bring someone for us to meet. Yeah. Wait... _ohhhh_

"Hey" it can't be what I'm thinking. I look up fast to the owner of that voice. No shit it is what I'm thinking. There she stood with her signature smirk

"Hey" it came out husky

"May I sit?"

"S-sure" I said as she sat across mine. She looks at me and smiled. Her smile is still beautiful. She cleared her throat which bring me back to my trance. I notice that her hands are fidgeting "Where's Jesse?" I asked

"He'll be here any minute now" she said, her hands still fidgeting "I- umm.. I actually told him to be a little late"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you" she said finally her hands stop

"We're talking" I said. It came out coldly but that's not what I want. I just want her to continue

"Hmm yeah. Umm.. How are you?" she asked

"I'm good" I replied. She looks at me as if she wants me to say more "I moved in here with Aubrey. Got a job at the hospital. Living my life. I'm good. You?" I asked. I see her disappointed but she quickly shrug it off

"Same. I'm good. Work is really good. And helping out children have been good" she gave a small smile

"Yeah. It must be a good feeling helping out those children" I smiled at her

"Super" I see the happiness in her eyes. Beca Mitchell is still a softie. I guarantee that "Chloe... I know something happened between us in the past and I-"

"Past is past. It's in the past and now is the present. We should move on from it" I cut her but why do I sound not convincing

"Oh.. yeah. Okay then" she said "I know many things happened in the past that I can't change. And believe me when I say I really regret that. You said we should move on from it. So I'm hoping if we can start over again? As friends or maybe just as acquaintance" she reach her hand and smiled. Start over again? Should I agree to this? I did said we should move on from it. Maybe that's what we need

"Start over again then" I shook her hand and smiled. I felt it again. The way our hands touch. It's like there's an electricity or something. Before I can think further of this I heard Jesse

" _Becaaaw!_ " he shouts

" _Asshole_ " she lift her middle finger

"That's not a good way to greet your friend!" Jesse gives her a hurt look

"That's not a good way to call me and I've said it over a millionth time. Fuck off" she laughed. The butterflies in my stomach flies again

"Whatever. I can see you already met Chloe" he smiled at me

"No shit sherlock" she replied

"Beca Mitchell and her sarcasm. Wow" he said mocking her "Well, I'll introduce you to Chloe and my friends. This is Ashley, Jessica and Benji" he gestures at them as they took a sit. Jesse takes a sit next to Beca and Benji next to him. Jessica takes a sit next to me while Ashley takes a sit next to her

"What's up team?" she smiled at them

"Guys this is Beca. She's my friend who I'm talking about" Jesse smiled

"Dj MitchB?" Ashley asked eyes wide

"That would be me" she gave her a smirk

"Don't be cocky now Mitchell. Yup. She's Beca Mitchell. She's the one helping those children and it's her first time actually going to mingle with them" he said proudly

"Don't need to brag it out dude. How about we order first then we can talk about this" she call for the waitress and we gave her our orders. As she's gone Jesse open it up again

"Please do tell them about your foundation" he grins

"Weirdo. Okay, well The Bellas Corporation is what our foundation is called. We help foster homes and give what the children need. The foster home that you saw is not the only foster home we helped. Me and my friends and you guys are the one who's in charge of that home" she said

"Because she insist there" Jesse looks at her

She shrug "I told Jesse to pick out the best nurses and there you are. Thanks for accepting this job. I'm glad to be working with all of you" she smiled at us as our food comes. We ate and talk about it again. She really is opening up more. If you honestly know her, you know she doesn't do that often. She doesn't even want anyone to invade her personal space. I can't believe that she's the one who do the first move. Talking to each other about the past. I know that we should talk about that since we're going to be working together. It would be awkward not too. I guess starting over again with her will be okay. She have matured. As we are done discussing the agenda for tomorrow, she pay the bill. Jesse fought her but still she won. We got up and she shakes our hands. I'm the last one she shakes and she sweetly smiled at me

"Looking forward working with you"

Okay. I think I just melted at that smile. I just nod at her and she smirks. Oh what does tomorrow bring

We're on our way to the foster home and I feel excited. It's like I'm full of energy today. Like no one can totally ruin my day. Its noon and it's about 30 minutes before the schedule time. I brought Aubrey with me because she wants to help too. She just won her case yesterday so she's off from work today. We got in the house and got inside. They're already there. Well, except for Beca. Jesse approach us

"Hey Jesse. This is Aubrey, my friend. She wants to help so I hope you don't mind me bringing her"

"Attorney Posen" he sweetly smile

"Doctor Swanson" she smiles back

"Wait. You know each other?" I asked confused

"Yes. Well we met a couple of days ago. And can I just say that I don't mind because I've been _waiting_ to see Attorney Posen again" he gave Aubrey a goofy smile

"Is that so?" Aubrey asked

"That is so" he replied. Ohh I see what's going on "Come. Meet Emma"

"I can see your aca-toner" I whisper at Aubrey

" _Shut it Beale_ " she blushed. Aubrey Posen doesn't blush. I so can feel the tension between them

"Emma this is Aubrey. She will be helping us too" Jesse smiled

"Nice to meet you dear" Emma shakes her hand

"Likewise" Aubrey smiled

"Beca dear. Come meet Chloe's friend" Emma said as I spun around. My jaw is simply hanging. She's wearing a black and grey strips tank top and a black jeans. She's looking _hot_

"Aubrey" she reach her hands to Aubrey

"Beca" she said. Okay, I can sense the coldness in that tone. I give her a please behave look and she finally shakes Beca's hand. I sighed in relief. Good thing Bree's behaving

"Come out weirdos. Guys I want you to meet the Bellas"

 _ **Hope you enjoy this! Review your thoughts about it ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Come out weirdos. Guys I want you to meet the Bellas"

The moment she said the Bellas, five girls came. The first girl grab Beca's shoulder and link it to her. She pinch Beca's cheek which earns a scowl. I didn't realize I was staring until Bree whispered I am

"This is Stacie" she points to the tall brunette girl next to her "Cynthia Rose" she points to the black girl as she nods "Lily" she points to the asian girl. She said something but we can't quite hear it "Flo" she points to the small mexican girl "And Amy" she points to the fat blonde girl

"Call me Fat Amy" the girl said

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey asked

"Yeah. So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back" she said straight face which earns an ohhh from both me and Aubrey

"Language ladies" Emma said

"It's Beca's fault" Amy points at Beca

"Really?" Beca deadpanned "Anyway, this is Benji, Jessica, Ashley, Aubrey and Chloe" she point at us

"Nice meeting you bitc- pitches!" Amy laughed nervously at Emma. We greet each other and hug out. I think we'll get along just fine. The Bellas (that's what they called themselves) go to the classroom to get the children. I follow them as Aubrey's busy talking to Jesse. I can totes see her toner. Anyway, I follow them to the classroom and the minute their inside the children squeals

"How are you little guys?" Stacie smiled at them "Now we're here what are we gonna do?" she asked them

"We are gonna follow the music!" the children beams

"What is it?" Flo asked

"We are gonna follow the music!" the children beams again

"Let's go then. Remember no pushing" Cynthia Rose said as Lily starts beat boxing and them humming. I spotted Emily and take her hand. She smiled and we got to the other room where Beca and the others are waiting. The moment she saw Beca her face brighten up. She look at me and I nod at her saying it is okay. She run towards her and they hug each other. They're really cute. When the Bellas stop making music, the children are already in their seats. Jesse set up the things he need and told us to assist the children. It goes by smoothly. The children are behaving which is a relief. Some children nowadays really just run and shout. It's Emily's turn. I come at her and make our way to Jesse. As soon as Em sit down Beca was beside her. She's listening to Jesse as his checking Em's health. I can see the concerned in her eyes. This kid have really attach to her. When we're done I notice the Bellas bringing big boxes to the room

"All here. Whose turn is it?" Stacie asked

"Jesse said he'll give it a try" Beca smirk at Jesse

"Yeah. Miss Independent" Jesse said as they start making music with their mouth

 _ **Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**_

As they're singing they are opening the box. It's full of toys and books. When the children sees it, they squeals. They began giving it to them. I also start helping them

 _ **Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she move**_

 _ **I can't figure it out**_

 _ **There's something about her.**_

 _ **Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you**_

 _ **And I can't figure it out**_

 _ **It's somethin about her**_

 _ **Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss**_

 _ **Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off**_

 _ **She's fly effortlessly**_

 _ **Cause she move like a boss do what a boss**_

 _ **Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved**_

 _ **That's the kinda girl I need**_

 _ **She got her own thing**_

 _ **That's why I love her**_

 _ **Miss Independent**_

 _ **Won't you come and spend a little time**_

 _ **She got her own thing that's why I love her**_

 _ **Miss Independent**_

 _ **Ooh the way you shine**_

 _ **Miss Independent**_

 _ **yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Ooh there's somethin about**_

 _ **kinda woman that can do for herself**_

 _ **I look at her and it makes me proud**_

 _ **There's something about her**_

 _ **Somethin oh so sexy about**_

 _ **kinda woman that don't even need my help**_

 _ **She said she got it she got it**_

 _ **No doubt, it's somethin about her**_

 _ **Cause she work like a boss play like a boss**_

 _ **Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off**_

 _ **And the bills are paid on time yeah**_

 _ **She made for a boss only a boss**_

 _ **Anything less she telling them to get lost**_

 _ **That's the girl that's on my mind**_

 _ **She got her own thing**_

 _ **That's why I love her**_

 _ **Miss Independent**_

 _ **Won't you come and spend a little time**_

 _ **She got her own thing that's why I love her**_

 _ **Miss Independent**_

 _ **Ooh the way you shine**_

 _ **Miss Independent**_

 _ **Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it**_

 _ **And everything she got best believe she bought it**_

 _ **She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it**_

 _ **You're everything I need, said you're everything I need**_

 _ **yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **She got her own thing**_

 _ **That's why I love her**_

 _ **Miss Independent**_

 _ **Won't you come and spend a little time**_

 _ **She got her own thing that's why I love her**_

 _ **Miss Independent**_

 _ **Ooh the way you shine**_

 _ **Miss Independent**_

 _ **That's why I love her**_

His eyes are fix to Aubrey as he ends it. I can see her blushing. A man with an amazing voice is what Bree's weakness. He approach her and I give them some space. I don't want to be a cock-blocker ha ha ha

"I want you to sing too" I heard Em says to Beca

"What do you want me to sing then?" she smiled at her

"Hmm..." she said as she approach me. She took my hand and led me to Beca "Anything. Just have a duet with Chloe" she smiled

"Well, does Chloe wants to sing?" They look at me and Em's giving me her puppy eyes

"Totes!" how can I resist that? And I love singing too so its okay. Emily sits down and grins at us. Beca's whispering something to Stacie as she whisper to the others "Umm, what are we singing?" I asked

" _Faith_ Chloe. Have faith" she smiled at me. They start humming

 _Well I guess it would be nice_

 _If I could touch your body_

 _I know not everybody_

 _Has got a body like you_

She starts. God, why am I finding her hot?!

 _ **But I've got to think twice**_

 _ **Before I give my heart away**_

 _ **And I know all the games you play**_

 _ **Because I play them too**_

I smiled at her

 _Oh but I_

 _Need some time off from that emotion_

 _Time to pick my heart up off the floor_

 _ **And when that love comes down**_

 _ **Without devotion**_

 _ **Well it takes a strong girl baby**_

 _ **But I'm showing you the door**_

 _'Cause I gotta have faith..._

 _I gotta have faith_

 _Because I gotta have faith faith_

 _I gotta have faith faith faith_

 _ **Baby**_

 _ **I know you're asking me to stay**_

 _ **Say please, please, please, don't go away**_

 _ **You say I'm giving you the blues**_

 _Maybe_

 _You mean every word you say_

 _Can't help but think of yesterday_

 _And another who tied me down to lovergirl rules_

 _ **Before this river**_

 _ **Becomes an ocean**_

 _ **Before you throw my heart back on the floor**_

 _Oh baby I reconsider_

 _My foolish notion_

 _Well I need someone to hold me_

 _But I'll wait for something more_

 **Yes I've got to have faith...**

 **Hmm I gotta have faith**

 **Because I gotta have faith faith faith**

 **I gotta have faith faith faith**

Everyone start dancing and clapping their hands. The children really looks like they're enjoying

 **Before this river**

 **Becomes an ocean**

 **Before you throw my heart back on the floor**

 **Oh baby I reconsider**

 **My foolish notion**

 **Well I need someone to hold me**

 **But I'll wait for something more**

 **Cause I gotta have faith**

 **Hmm I gotta have faith**

 **Because I gotta have faith faith faith**

 **I gotta have faith faith faith**

(Beca's singing the italic, Chloe's singing the bold and italic, and the bold letters both of them)

As we end the song we were looking into each other's eyes. We're both smiling and I really feel happy. We broke our gaze as they start clapping. Emily run towards us and thanks us for a wonderful performance. When everyone's settled Cynthia Rose, Amy and Flo brought out food. We all ate together happily. I really enjoy working with this people. Actually, this didn't feel like work. It feels like we are a family and we're just bonding. I was about to get a water when I overheard Amy and Emily

"See, what I did there Aunt Amy? I made BeChloe!" she said proudly

"I'm pretty sure you did but it's not BeChloe. It's Bloe!" Amy said

"No, it's not Bloe! Combining them is not fair if it's called that. It should be BeChloe. Be for Beca and Chloe for Chloe" Emily protest

"You're wrong legacy. It's Bloe. Believe me child" Amy said

"Ugh! Aunt Amy its BeChloe!" Emily deadpanned

BeChloe? Bloe? Legacy? What are they talking about? I think I'll just ask them later. When we were done eating the children starts to play. I and Emily are reading a book as someone caught my attention. There's a blonde girl running in silence and she's heading to Beca. She quickly give Beca a big hug from the back

" _Ohh_ are you here to see me _, sweet Caroline_?" Stacie playfully smirk at the blonde girl

"In your dreams Stace. In your dreams" she stick out her tongue to Stacie and give a peck to Beca's cheek. Stacie gave her a hurt look but quickly grins at them. Beca sweetly laughed. The blonde girl's chin are resting in Beca's shoulder and her hands are in her stomach. Okay, she's not moving away from that girl's embrace. I know it's not my business but who could this girl be?

 _ **Songs used:**_

 _ **Miss Independent-Ne Yo**_

 _ **Faith-George Michael**_

 _ **Dun dun dun. Please review your thoughts :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

I stand up as the Bellas gather around them. Obviously they know her since everyone is greeting her. Amy's telling something but I can't quite concentrate to her. I'm observing this anonymous girl. She's blonde like Bree's hair. Blue eyes and a soft cute face. They know her so it means that Beca's already introduce her. Or maybe she's their friends too

"Enough Amy!" the blonde girl laughs "I missed you guys"

"I can say that I miss you more than they all miss you" Stacie winks at her and she roll her eyes playfully

"Alright alright. Well, what brings you here? How did you even know we're here?" Beca asked

"Hmm, I got to the studio and you weren't there so I asked where you are and they said here" she linked her arm to Beca "And I'm pretty surprise you're here. I just couldn't miss it!"

"Yeah yeah. Why are you looking for me then?"

"I want to see you and I was wondering if you could ask a favor to them for me but everyone's here so win-win" she beams

"What favor?" Beca asked

"Yup. You know I will totally do _anything_ you want" Stacie smirk

"Keep it in your pants sexy ass" Amy deadpanned

"Well, as you all know I'm opening my diner next week and I was wondering if you guys can do me a favor and sing next week" she looks at everyone "Just for the opening of it. I promise all food is on me" she grins

"If that's the case you know I'm in" Amy claps

"Free food huh Amy. Oh well you know you don't have to ask. We're in girl" Cynthis Rose smiles

Everybody nod in agreement and she beams "Yes! Thank you guys!" she looks at Beca

"What?" she smirk

"You know you'll be singing too right?"

"You know I can't say no to you right?" she smiled and the blonde girl hugs her

"Oh! I love you! I love you! I love you!" she kisses Beca's cheeks "And I love you all!"

"Well, where do you want me to sing? We can have a duet and you'll be _screaming_ your lungs out" Stacie devilishly smirks at her

Amy rolled her eyes "I said keep it in your pants you horny-"

" _Language ladies!_ " Emma scold

" _Sorry_ " they all said

"Anyway, yes, I want you guys to sing but I was wondering if this children can come too" she gestures to them

"You want them to come too?" Beca asked

"Yes. I mean it will be fun for them to go out sometimes. The diner is big so it's okay. You've been talking about how Emily sings so well. Plus I love kids" she smiles

"I would love that but are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. We can just go rent a mini bus or something so everyone can fit in"

"Fine. But let's go talk to Emma first okay?" Beca smiled

"Okay. Let's go" she smiled back

She seems like a good person. I can feel that Beca cared for this woman. She's a lucky one. They're talking to Emma and I get the opportunity to talk with Amy

"Who is she?" I asked

"The blonde one aye. She's Caroline" she replied. Okay, she's not giving me anything here "You got nothing to be jealous of red" What? Me? Jealous? I could never be!

"I don't know what you are talking about" I blushed "You guys just seem close"

"We are. It's funny because she introduce herself before Beca does" Amy laughed. Same old shy Beca. _Ugh_. I shouldn't pry. It's obvious there's something between them

"Is that so? Oh, Amy can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking. What's up ginger?"

"Why did you called Emily legacy? Sorry. I just overheard" I said

"Just keep it a secret. She's planning on adopting Emily" she said in a hush tone

" _Wait what?_ " I asked. I didn't quite heard it. What?

"She's planning on adopting Emily. We call her legacy because she'll be Beca's legacy."

"Really? I didn't expect her to take that big step" I honestly said

"We didn't too red. She just change for the good I guess" Amy said

Beca Mitchell is adopting Emily. I know she's a softie inside but I really didn't expect her to take that big step. Is she even the Beca I know before? A lot has really change since that night five years ago. I took a glance at her. She's smiling. It's a carefree smile she's giving to them. She put her arm around Caroline. Why does it stings? I don't want to watch them but my eyes can't seem to look away. She used to do that to me. When somebody's talking to us, she'll put her arm around my waist and give me a peck to my cheek. We'll be smiling like our jaws are gonna lock. She'll took a glance at me every second and I love those dreamy blue eyes so much. I felt someone shaking me and I get back to reality. I see Bree standing in front of me. Concern is evident in her eyes. I gave her a small smile

"Are you about to cry? What's up?" I guess she's not buying my smile

"I'm fine. Maybe just a little exhausted" I took a glance at Beca again and I think Bree caught me

"Are you sure?" she asked

"I'm fine" I look at her

"I'm here if you want to talk, okay?" she gave me a smile

"Okay" I smiled back. Good thing she didn't push because I don't want to be a drama queen in here. Not in this place no. Emily's braiding my hair when Emma announced that she approves to Beca and Caroline. The children squeals and the same time we adults too. I felt someone lightly poke my back

"Hi, I'm Caroline. Are you a new Bella?" she smiled. _Oh boy_

"Umm" I cleared my throat "I'm Chloe. No, I'm not a ne-"

"She's not a Bella but she's an amazing singer. She's one of Jesse's best nurses" Beca cut me off

" _Chloe?_ " she glance at my hair and looks at Beca "She is huh?" she smiled

"Yup. You should have come early to hear her sing" Beca said

"I should really have! Well, please join them and sing for the opening. It will be a great experience. Could you please?" Caroline pouts

"I-umm... yeah sure"

"Awesome! Bring your other friends to alright. What's your number? Beca get her number! Wait. Would you mind? So just we can inform you" she squeals

"Uhh... no. Sure. It's fine" as I replied Beca gave me her phone and type it. Okay why did I agreed to this

"Cool. We'll text you okay. Sorry but I need to go. It was nice meeting you Chloe" she reach her hand and I shake it

"Sure you don't need a ride?" Beca asked

"Yup! I brought my own car and I'm not a kid anymore, okay?" Caroline said as Beca pat her head "Ugh. I hate you. Later" she kissed Beca's cheek "Later, everyone! Thank you!" she said as everyone respond to her goodbye. As soon as she's gone we start packing up. I do feel a bit exhausted but it was fun. When we're done, we bid our goodbyes to the children and Emma and to everyone as we part ways. It was Aubrey's turn to drive so I'm just relaxing beside her. I was humming until my phone vibrates

" _Be home safe :) -Beca_ "

Damn. Did she just texted me? No shit sherlock. No shit. Okay, what do I reply? Or do I even need to reply? Come on Chloe it's just a text. I can sense glancing at me so I just decided to reply back

" _I'll tell Bree to drive safe. You too Becs :) -Chloe_ "

My shift just ends. I'm about to meet Aubrey for dinner. She said that it's been a long time since we ate at our favorite restaurant so we should bond and go there. I was about to open the hospital door when my phone buzz and I see Beca has a message. We've been texting each other since the day of the medical mission

" _Hey :)_ "

" _Hey you :)_ "

" _How was your day?_ "

" _It's been okay. My regular patients are getting well so I'm okay. You do know what time my shift ends do you?_ "

" _That's good then! Well, every time we talk you won't reply by noon until this time. So, yes, I do know. I'm guilty_ " She notice? A smile appear to my face

" _What about you? How's your day been?_ " I replied as I got in my car. The drive is consist of me smiling like a fool. Really. I can't help it. When I got to the restaurant Aubrey is already there waiting. We greet each other and begin to place our orders. Of course, I order the usual and she does too. Good, how I miss this place. Our parents always used to bring us here. Unfortunately they got busy and only Bree and I go here again. My phone buzzes again. Oh shit, I forgot

" _It's great. I got to collab with Arianna Grande. She's so cute. Like a mini fairy_ "

" _Silent treatment huh Beale?_ "

" _Did you fall asleep?_ "

" _Oh god. You must be driving. I'm sorry! Don't reply to me until you're not driving okay_ "

Aww, she's really cute. How can a badass like her be this really cute? Actually I don't really think she's a badass since she's a real softie

" _Arianna Grande?! Wow. I listen to her music! And yes I'm driving. It's okay weirdo!_ "

" _Don't tell me you're still driving?_ "

" _Hmm maybe I am?_ "

" _Stop! Don't reply to me! Driving while texting is a no no_ "

" _Chill, Beca. I'm just kidding ;)_ "

" _Don't do that again Chlo!_ " She's adorable. I can imagine her pouting right now. That's a good sight to see. I didn't realize our food arrived until Bree snap me from my trance

"Earth to Chloe?" she said

"Yup. Sorry" I innocently smiled at her

"What's with you this past few days? You've been glowing and all. Don't get me wrong, I love this side of you. But who in the hell is this lucky bastard you keep on texting?" she smirk at me. I was about to deny it but she cut me off "Don't even try Chloe Beale. You're not even a text person. So, spill. Who?" Aubrey Posen with her lawyer skill is something. I would totes pay for her to be my lawyer if I did a pretty bad thing

"Hmm promise me first that you won't overreact" I said

"Now you say that I can't even promise that. Who Chloe?"

"Promise Bree!"

" _Fine_. Fine. Promise, okay?" she sighed

"Okay... umm... t-the pe-person... i-is..."

"Oh for god sake just say it Chloe"

"Its Beca okay!" as I yelled everyone in the restaurant looks at me. I nod at them saying sorry and I look at Aubrey. She looks in shock

" _Beca?_ As in Beca Effin Mitchell?" she asked

"The big B.M." I nod

"C-chloe... _why?_ " she asked

"Well, we're really just friends Bree. Nothing more. I already told her that we should move on so now we're back at being friends"

"We both know that's bullshit Chlo" she said

"It is not!" I yell in a hush tone "We both have moved on. Its fine being just friends" I sound like I'm convincing myself

"If you love or had love someone that much, being just friends is bullshit. I know you Chloe. You love her that much. Like you would do everything just for her. Even if the world is against you" Aubrey said. Okay, I'm feeling my eyes are beginning to wet and I shouldn't. I should be strong in front of Bree. Get it together

"We're friends. Nothing more, nothing less. That's that. Can we please talk about something else?" I plead

"Sure. But I just want to tell you this. Get out before those feelings connect. I don't want to see my best friend being a mess like five years ago" she look at me seriously

"I know, Bree" I give her a small smile. I get her. Aubrey's just looking out for me. Her words are the truth, I admit it. I'm serious with being just friends because I think we just need closure. We continue our night not mentioning about it again. We ate our dinner, get some ice cream and we go home. I look at my phone. Seeing Beca left messages

" _Hey chlo. I'm not mad okay? If you think I am. I'm not_ "

" _You busy?_ "

" _Ohh maybe your asleep already_ "

" _Oh yeah. You just got home right? Shit. Sorry. Have a goodnight!_ "

My my my. Why did fate brought us back together?

 _ **Review your thoughts**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I want to thank all the people who reviewed! Here's another chapter**_

Opening my eyes as I wake. I took my phone and look at the time. It's just about 8:15 in the morning meaning it is still early. I smell coffee and bacon so I make my way to the kitchen. Noticing I have a message, I open it

" _Good morning sunshine :)_ "

I immediately smile when I read that. How in the world does this little dj have to be so sweet? It must be just a "good morning" but the thought that she thinks of you. She thought of you first thing in the morning is sweet

"Chloe, table" I heard Aubrey said. I hum and as I look up my stomach hit the kitchen table

"Ouch. _Shit!_ "

"I warned you, _dummy_ " she hand me a mug of coffee

"Thanks _smartass_ " I took a sip and god it's a good coffee

"So, I'll be home late. Don't wait up for me" Aubrey smiled

"You're working pretty hard Bree. Did you just win a case?" I look at her concerned

"Yes. But it's not what I'll be late for" she blushed

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you're going on a date!" I squeal

"Shh! Yes. I'm going out with Jesse" she smile wide

" _Jesse?!_ Oh god! I knew it! You guys can make a really good couple!" I beam

"Alright. Alright. Thanks Chlo. Well I'll be going. You have a good day" we hug out and she make her way to the door "And please be careful. You smiling like a fool, starring at your phone is risky" I blushed as she leave the apartment. Am I really smiling that wide? Shrug it off. I ate my breakfast and let the time past. Planning on going to work early. I hop on my car and got to the hospital thirty minutes early. When I got to my other colleagues their gossiping about someone

"Oh my god. She looks so _hot_ "

"Well, _she is hot!_ "

"Stop it ladies. We're here to work and not fantasize about a dj" our head nurse snap at them

"Not just a dj! She's also a singer, song writer, music producer and a philanthropist!"

"And she makes straight girls like us confused about our sexuality" everyone nod to agreement. Wait. Who are they talking about again?

" _Shut the front door!_ She's here!" she squeals and we all look the same way she points at. No freaking way. There she stood with her plaid grey shirt and some skinny jeans. She must have heard the nurses squealing and she look at our direction. We stare at each other and she give me that signature smirk. Oh Beca Mitchell with that smirk is sure hot. She come to our way smirking until one of the nurses stop her

"Hey, Miss Mitchell. I'm Andrea. Can we take a selfie? I'm really a _fan_ _of_ _yours_ " Andrea squeals

"Yes! We too" the other nurses squeals

"Umm hey. Just call me Beca and sure. Why don't we just all take a groupie? I know you guys still have work to do and Jesse wouldn't like if I just go wasting your time" she laughed. Everyone respond with an "aww" and "you're so sweet". They take a picture, I didn't join them. Once everyone's done hugging her (seriously its annoying) she stop in front of me and smile

"Well, Miss Beale I'm sorry I didn't get to reply earlier. A meeting with Jesse is the reason and as a sorry, can we have a cup of coffee or something?" she smiled as I felt everyone starring at us

"Umm... I.. I have work" I stuttered

"You still have time. It's not noon yet" How does she know? She offers her hand to me "Can I have the honor to have a cup of coffee with you? I promise to get you back on time for your shift" she smiled and I just melt. I took her hand and she leads the way. We got to a cafe and we go seat at the far back. I admit it. I'm blushing furiously because our hands are still intertwined. She must have seen my gaze so she quickly remove her hands. I suddenly missed her touch. As she sit across me she look at me smiled

I cleared my throat "So, what's up?"

"Wanna order something first?" she asked

"Sure. Do you go here often?" I asked curious

"Nope. When I was driving I saw a flash card here that they sell brownies and you love brownies. Well, do you still love that?" she asked innocently

"Ye-yeah" I replied

"Then I'm right. That's why I brought you here. For brownies" she laughed "What coffee do you want?"

"I think I'll just have a latte"

"Coming right up" she said as she orders at the counter. I let out a breath that I was holding. I'm flustered and all. Fuck. What the hell Mitchell?! You're not playing fair! Remembering my favorite cravings and that chivalry?! Ugh, please so help me aca-gods. When she was done ordering, she sit across me again. She just stares at me and smile. Just a sweet smile. I stare at her back. I never really had a chance to appreciate her cute face this near. Starring at her dreamy blue eyes makes my whole world stops. I don't know why it's that hypnotizing. We broke our gaze as the waitress cleared her throat. She place our food at the table while looking at Beca. We thank her and she gives me an annoying look. I just didn't mind her as Beca spoke up

"If you're thinking about paying me up for this. Don't bother"

"But I-" she looks at me "Fine. Thank you"

"You're welcome" she smiled. We talk about how he has a meeting with Jesse, how's my day so far. Our conversation just got smoothly. It's a great feeling after all we've been through we still enjoy each other's company. We didn't notice the time until she check her watch. She offered to walk me in the hospital and asked if I have sunglasses. It's for the paparazzi she said so I just put it on and walk by her side. She's not wrong. A lot of paparazzi are already outside the cafe. The camera flashing and everybody has a lot of questions. I can't breathe with all this people. Beca hold my hand firmly and tries to escape to all of them. We got to her car and drive around to lose the paparazzi. When Beca sees their not following anymore, we got to the hospital. She opens the car door and starts to apologize

"I'm really sorry about that Chlo. Don't worry, they won't bug you here" she said sincerely

"No. It's fine. They didn't get that physical anyway. I need to get going though. Thanks for the coffee and brownies" I gave her a smile

"You're welcome. Thanks too" she smiled back. When I was about to open the hospital door she called me

"Chloe"

"Hmm?"

"Umm I was wondering if you want to go out later tonight. Just a friendly hangout. But I understand if this is too fast or something" she rambles

"Ohh... I don't know. Maybe I'll be working late tonight" I lied

"Ohh.. umm yeah. I totally understand. See you around then" she gave me a small smile and I waved at her. I felt guilty. Well, if I did say yes it will look like I'm really looking forward seeing her again. I mean I do but isn't it a bit too fast? My thoughts about that left since my colleagues are asking so many damn questions. Seriously, it's not their business to know what Beca and I are. I'm about to snap when Jessica pull me

"Okay. _Okay!_ Beca is Jesse's best friend and our friend too. Want to know how? Ask Doctor Swanson" she said to them as their jaws hang wide open

"Thanks Jess. I'm really stress out" I sighed

"No problem girl. Say, what are they talking about? You and Beca?" she asked curiously

"We go to this cafe. Just friends hanging out" I replied

" _Ohhhhhh_. Well, I won't hold you for long we have rounds. See yah later" she gave me a smile and I smiled back. As I start my rounds and day goes by okay. One of my regular patient is going home today. I'm happy for her because she keeps on telling me how she missed her friends. She give me a chocolate bar and a card. I thank her and I bid them goodbye as I check on my other patient. My mind goes to her again. Should I say yes or no? I felt guilty. Well, I would love to hangout with her but I don't know. Only five minutes left before my shift ends and Jessica bump me

"Sup?" she asked

"Jess, can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Beca wants to hangout later and I said no. But I really love too. I just think we're moving too fast"

"So, the question is is it right to hangout with her or not?" she asked and I nod in response "Hanging out just friends or more?"

"Just friends, of course!" I don't sound convincing

"I guess it's okay. I mean you guys are just going out just friend's right? What's wrong with that?" she said

"Yeah but-"

"But you're scared you'll be developing back your feelings" she cut me and I didn't seem to have a good reply to that "Look, Chloe. I get that. But if it's what you want just go for it" she smiled

"Hmm yeah. Thanks Jess" I smiled at her as we head out the hospital. I'm fidgeting with my phone. Come on. Just text her Chloe. I take a deep breath and send her a message

" _Hey. I change my mind. Can we still hangout?_ "

Seconds later she replied " _Not working overtime huh? Of course we can! Are you hungry? Want me to pick you up?_ "

" _To be honest, yes and no. I'll bring my car_ "

" _Okay. Then meet me at this restaurant. I'll send you the address. I'm just going to finish something. Be there at 10 tops :)_ "

"Okay. See you" I hit send and I'm on my way. The drive there was pretty quick. I park my car and fix myself real quick. It looks like a good restaurant so I need to look presentable. I apply a little make-up, fix my hair and I'm good. I got out my car and I notice Beca's just across me. We look up and both smiled. I took her arm and we both got to the restaurant. When we were about to go to our seat we spot two people. Shit. Its Aubrey and Jesse. How little is this world? I can sense Beca's panicking too. I quickly grab her arm and get out of the restaurant

"Sorry, Beca but _we can't_ eat here" I said

"I know. I'm not messing this up for Jesse. He sure do like Aubrey" she said honestly. Ohh I got an idea

"You still wanna hangout? Want to go to my place and just order takeout's?" I suggested

"You sure?" she asked

"Yeah. Were friends and we can watch a movie or something"

"That would be nice" she smiled

"Let's go then" I smiled back

"Wait. What if I just call and pick it up. You can just send me your address"

"Ohh that's cool. I'll just text you it then. Later" I waved at her

"Later" she smiled and she hit on the road. Okay, Beale what did you just do? In your apartment huh. Well, it's okay right? Since we're just friends and we're just hanging out. We both can't eat in that restaurant because we'll just cock-block them. That's gross but you get my point. I got to my shared apartment with Aubrey. Got nothing to worry about since living with Aubrey means everything should be organize and clean. Oh shit my room! I clean my room quickly. _Wait_. Why did I clean this up? It's not like we're going here and... no no! Chloe Beale don't even think about that. No friend thinks about that. There's a knock on the door which brings me back to reality. Don't think about that and open the door. I open the door and there she is. I gesture for her to come inside

"I pick out cheese pizza, fried chicken and cookies n cream ice cream" she smiled. She remembers my favorites. I thank her and we ate. I put some movie on and cuddle next to her. She was a bit surprise but she seem to relax. We keep on arguing how the movie is and eventually she have fallen asleep. When the movie ends I turn it off and face her. She looks like an angel sleeping. I'm taking my time just looking at her. I honestly missed her. So damn much. I couldn't believe we'll see each other again, you know. I didn't realize that I cupped her cheek. Slowly rubbing my thumb and she leans into my touch

"I missed you Beca. I just don't know how to say it personally. Or shouldn't I? We both know that this friendship thing is just an excuse but I don't blame us. Please stay a little longer in my life" I whisper. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks. Wiping it off and I get back to my position and cuddle to her. This is one of the best feeling I love. The feeling that Beca Mitchell's arms are protecting me

 _ **Hope you enjoy that. Please review your thoughts aca-people! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, my fellow aca-people. Sorry, for updating so long. School and law exam is such an aca-bitch. Aca-believe it. I want to thank all the people who favorite, follow and reviewed. Here's a new chapter!**_

Eyes still closed but I'm slowly waking up. I feel so much warmth. All I can say is that I feel so comfortable right now. I relax as I can feel someone's breathing in my back. Oh yeah. Beca is her- wait. Shit yeah. I should probably get up before she's awake. But I felt so comfy cuddling with her. I didn't realize until now that our hands are intertwined. God, how does her hands been this soft. Okay, get up now Chloe. No friends do this. I slowly open my eyes and there I saw my best friend starring at us with her cup of coffee

"Fuck. _What the hell,_ Bree?" I jolted "How long have you been starring at us?"

"Just for a couple of minutes. I was just curious why my best friend is cuddling with her ex in our sofa" she sip her coffee

"We're friends and we also do that" I defend

"Fair point. Well you do so look comfortable still cuddling with her" she said as she get up and go to the kitchen. I blushed and I followed her. She give me a cup of coffee and stare at me

"Won't you cut it out with the starring? _Jesus,_ you're a creep sometimes"

"I won't until you tell me why is she in our apartment" she said

"Ugh. We're supposed to hangout after work and we decided to go out for dinner. Unfortunately, it's where you and Jesse are so we decided not to interrupt. So I asked her if she wants to just have takeout's and eat here then that" I said

"You forgot something" I raised my eyebrows " _And_ cuddle with her and fall asleep like that"

"We watched a movie! You know I like to cuddle while watching" I whined

"Okay. Fine. I'm just warning you. Get out until your feelings won't connect again. Well, if that's what you want though" she look at me before I could reply to her I see Beca sitting down. She yawn and scratch her cheek. I'll admit it. I find her cute waking up. She open her eyes and glance at us. I gave her a smile and she smile back even though she look shocked. She make her way to the kitchen

"Hey, Good morning. Want some coffee?" I smiled at her

"Yeah. If you don't mind. Good morning" she smiled at me "Aubrey, Good morning" she look at Aubrey

"Morning" she replied

I gave Beca a cup of coffee "Thanks" she said and sip at her coffee "Sorry for sleeping out"

"No, it's okay. I also fell asleep so... umm want some breakfast? I could make pancakes" I said and her face lit up. It's one of her favorites. I gather up the ingredients and start cooking. She sat up across Aubrey. When I'm done I gave her a plate and she starts eating. Her phone rings

"Mitchell" I find it hot when she answered her phone like that "Yeah. Oh, is that this morning? Uh huh... Yeah... Can't you ju-... Ohh... Got it... Okay, see yah. Bye" she hang up her phone and look at me "Well, I guess I'll be going. I forgot my appointment with Ari. But let me just finish this first, okay?" she gesture to the pancake

"Oh, is that so? Yeah. Sure. Enjoy that" I smiled at her. She finished up her pancake and bid us goodbye. I feel a bit lonely. Why does she have to go so soon? Well, she indeed oversleep and forgot about her appointment with Ari. I think that's Arianna Grande. Come to think of it she forgot her work. Beca Mitchell _never_ forgot anything especially working with a famous singer. Is that what she's finishing last night? Oh god, I'm such bad influence. I make her leave work. It's kind of sweet though. Come on Beale, don't overthink shit. She might have been really bored and wants to get out at work. But, like I said it is work and Beca never leave work. I snap out when Aubrey nudge me

"It's only been five minutes and you look like a lonely puppy thinking"

"I am not! Let's not talk about me. You just had a date with Jesse last night so please do tell what happen" I smiled at her as she continue to ramble about how her date was.

My day has been pretty normal. Well, it started with me waking up with a hot brunette friend and making her breakfast but besides that it went pretty normal. Got to work. Take care of my patients. I got a new patient today. Her name is Alex. She got out of the O.R. a while ago because of a car accident. My phone vibrate and I smiled. A message from Beca is something

" _Hey. How's our favorite nurse? :)_ "

" _Favorite huh? I haven't even treated you yet haha_ "

" _You did! Remember that time that I got cold and my temperature is so high you need to buy medicine in about 4am_ "

" _That I remember. You're such a cuddle monster when you're sick :P. Well, I'm good just checking out my new patient. You?_ "

" _I just want to be warm! That's good. I'm okay. I just want to ask you something_ "

" _Alright. What is it?_ "

" _Umm... Em and I are going to the carnival tomorrow and Em want me to ask you if you want to come. She really wants to see you again :)_ "

" _Ohhhh. Tomorrow's my rest day so okay. I'll go :)_ "

" _Yes! Haha. Want me to pick you up?_ "

" _I think I'll just take my car. You know I like driving_ "

" _I know. I gotta be honest. I'm really gonna ask you to come even if Em didn't said to ask you_ "

" _Is that so Ms. Mitchell?_ "

" _It is. I just want to see you and hangout with you again :)_ "

" _How sweet :)_ " Ugh. Beca what are you doing?

" _Sweet huh_ "

" _Yup. Sweet haha_ "

" _Sweet is my middle name_ " She's getting cocky now. I can totally sense she's smirking right now

" _And what's your last?_ "

" _Well, you can be my last_ " My heart skips a beat. Beca Mitchell what the hell? You're not playing fair

" _Ewww. Gross. Don't use that pick-up line again!_ " I settle with this message. It's more safe right?

" _It's not a pick-up line!_ "

" _It is! Gross haha. I need to go and take care of my patient. Later :)_ " I hit send and stare at my phone. We're flirting right? This is not just a friend making fun of each other. My my my. That "you can be my last thing" gets me

"Got a message from your girlfriend?" I jump out and look at where that voice come from "Or boyfriend? Well, I smile like a fool too when I got a message from my girlfriend" Okay. I'm smiling that wide. Dammit Beca

"No. She's just a friend. Well, former lover but we're back as friends"

"Oh, that's awkward but I totally know how that feels" she adjust her glasses

"You do huh. How- I shouldn't pry. Sorry. So you're awake Ms. Vause" I check in my papers to check if I said her surname right

"That I am. Just call me Alex" she gave me a small smile

"Okay. But when your doctor is here I should call you by your surname. It's just the rules. Alex, I'm Chloe and I'm gonna be the nurse in charge of you. How do you feel? Any pain?"

"I'm fine. My head just hurts a little but overall I'm fine"

"That's normal. The headache will subside later. We'll be checking on you when we give you your medicine. Oh, and Ms. Chapman told me to tell you that she'll be back soon" I told her and her eyes widen

" _Piper?!_ Piper is here?" she asked

I look in my papers and yes. Ms. Chapman is Piper "Uhh yes. Ms. Chapman is the person in your emergency contact so we called her. She's been here the moment you go to surgery"

"How long is she gone?" Alex asked

"Since you were settled here. I say an hour or so" I replied

" _Shit._ She'll be here any minute now. What will I say? Dammit" she said worried

"You got on an accident. Isn't that a reason already" the moment I said that Ms. Chapman get in the room. She look at Alex with a blank expression

"Hey" Alex smiled at her. She drop her things and quickly run to hug Alex. She hold on for dear life. It was like Alex is going away and she can't lose her. She sob to her shoulder while Alex is kissing her head and saying sweet things. When she calmed down, she gave Alex a sweet kiss on the lips. I know, I should look away but I really like how people show care, show love to their love ones. That they're really afraid to lose the other. They broke their kiss and Ms. Chapman hit her chest

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill yourself, Vause?!" she hit her chest again

"Shhhh. Shhhh" Alex took her hands and hug her "I'm not. It was an accident baby. I know I should be careful. I'm sorry. You know, I don't want to see you crying"

"I was really afraid Alex. I thought I'll lose you again" she started crying again

"Shhhh. Hey, don't cry okay? You won't lose me. I'm here. I'm alive. I'm yours" she look deep in her eyes

"Just be careful okay? I'm yours too. I love you"

"I love you too Pipes" Alex kissed her and they make out pretty hard. I hate to ruin the moment but I still have things to explain. I cleared my throat as they both jump out and look at me. They both said sorry and Alex wink at me

"What's gonna happen to my Alex now?"

"Ms. Chapma-"

"Piper" she cut me

"Piper. She's going to be okay. Her stomach was badly cut but the doctors already stitch it up. She might be here for a week or so. It totally depends on how her cut will heal. We'll be checking her up every time we give her medicines and if you need any help just press the button near your bed. Me or the other nurses will come as soon as we can" I smiled at them

"That's a relief. You behave good Vause" Piper poke Alex's nose

"I won't be a problem Chloe. Well, as long as this one is here" she kissed Piper

"You guys are a really cute couple. I need to be going. Just call out if you need anything" I smiled

"Thank you Chloe. _Thank you so much_ for taking care of this hot badass" Piper smiled at me

"You're welcome" I replied and get going. They really seem like a great couple. They are perfect for each other. I remember how Beca and I banter like that. It's cute how we always fight how she's not a badass but an adorable softie. She'll pout at me and I'll kiss that pout away. I must admit she's really cute when she's childish. Speaking of that, going to the carnival is childish but fun. I'm wondering if it's Emily's plan or hers. Either way, I can't help but feel excited to spend my day with those two.

 _ **Please review your thoughts. And I wanna thank the people who reviewed again. You guys made my day :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

It's a good day. The sun is up and the wind is blowing. Though, it's not too hot, it's not too cold. A perfect day to go out and have a fun day. I'm at the parking lot outside the carnival. About a minute ago, Beca texted that they're already here. Guessing I'm just on time. I got out of my car and make my way to the entrance. I spotted them at the bench near the entrance. They both have their headphones on and banging their heads. Those two are really adorable. Em's like a little Beca but with the bubbly attitude. Before I can get near them Emily already saw me and come running at me. I got to the same level as her and we hug each other

"Guess who I missed" I said to Emily

"Hmm, who?" she gave me a grin

"Of course it's you my little angel" I poke her nose

"I missed you too Chloe" she kissed my cheeks

"What about me?" Beca pouts

"Oh come on. We just saw each other yesterday" I stick out my tongue

"That hurts Beale" she put her hands to her chest and gave me a hurt look

"Fine. I missed you too. How about let's get inside and have fun huh?" I smiled at Emily

"Yes! Let's go!" she grins

"Before that let's keep our headphones. So that they won't get destroyed" Beca put her hand out and Emily gave her the headphone. She kept both their headphones to her backpack and we got to the entrance. The carnival is pretty much looks like the carnival. I mean it's been years that I haven't been in a carnival. Nothing much change. There's rides, games, food, toys and a lot of stuff kids, well even adults enjoy. I look at Emily and she's pretty bouncing up and down. I chuckled a little and I saw Beca doing the same. Man, even if I'm an adult now, I still think this place is awesome. Emily first drag us to a roller coaster. Good thing the line wasn't that long so we get to ride it fast. I sat Emily between me and Beca. I can see Beca fidgeting. Oh damn.

"Hey" I said and she look at me "You sure you want to ride this one? I mean we can still back out"

"No. I'm good. Besides this little munchkin wants to ride this one" she gave me a smile and pinch Emily's cheek. She's afraid of heights but still she's game to ride one. There was a time when we rode a Ferris wheel back then. She didn't tell me she was nervous riding it until we're on top. I panicked and she got a hold of my hands and told me that it's okay. She said that it's okay for her to ride it even if she's getting nervous about it. That she wants to ride it to overcome her fears and the good part of that is she's with the one she cared about. When you take risk it's a good thing that someone you love is out there backing you up. I love how a moment like that makes me love her more.

After we finished riding the roller coaster Emily is dragging us everywhere. She said she wants to ride every ride and play every games. It's like she's in sugar rush. Well, I bought her some cotton candy and ice cream so that must be it. Now, Em's dragging us to the clown. Beca is on the phone with someone so we just go ahead and watch the clown do some magic tricks

"So, how is this amusing?" I look beside me

"Oh, you're off the phone. Well, his doing some magic tricks and its entertaining" I replied

"Yeah. Caroline called. It looks like his doing a good job. This kids looks amazed" she smiled. So _Caroline_ called. Don't pry Chloe. It's none of your business

"Yeah. They sure do" I said

"Speaking of Caroline, she said to inform you that she'll move the date for the opening"

"She _knows_ I'm with you?" I asked in surprise. Oh my god. What will she thinks? She probably knows about my history with Beca

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" she asked

"Well... nothing"

"Nothing?"

"It's just that if I'm your girlfriend and I know your hanging out with your friend, that is a former lover, I wouldn-"

" _What?_ Girlfriend?" she cut me

"Yes. Caroline. If I was her I wouldn't like yo-" she laughed "Why are you laughing?" I asked confused

"Sorry. It's just that she's not my girlfriend" she chuckled

"What?"

"Yeah. She's not my girlfriend. How could you even say we're together?" she asked amused

"Umm she hugs you from behind. Kissed your check. Saying I love you. You guys are pretty sweet for each other so I guess you guys are"

"So you were watching us huh?" she smirked

"Umm... I- hmm... no- I..." I blushed furiously. This can't be happening right now. Why the hell did I even brought this up?!

"She's my little sister. Step-sister" she smiled

"Ohhhh. Knowing that it's actually gross thinking of you two together. Sorry. It's just that you two are sweet and affectionate"

"Yeah. No worries. We get that a lot. I'm the overprotective big sister and she's the clingy little sister. Ever since Sheila and dad introduce us to each other we've been close" she smiled

"I can totally get it now. Sorry again"

"It's okay Chlo. You didn't realize that Stacie is hitting on her?" she asked

"I did. Stacie's obvious" I replied

"Then why didn't you doubt? You know when we're together I wouldn't let anyone do that to you. Especially if it's my friend because you're mine and no one else's" Did she just said that? Dammit, I'm speechless. What am I going to reply to that?

"Am I yours too?" Emily said. Thank you for saving me Em!

"You are now little Mitchell" Beca grins at Emily and carry her

" _Little Mitchell?_ " I asked confused

"Why don't you tell Chloe our news" Beca smiled as she put down Emily

"Bee is my mama now" Em grins

"Oh my god. _Really?!_ " I said excitedly

"Yes. I received the papers this morning that she can move in with me now. That's why we're celebrating today. She's my little Mitchell from now on" Beca smiled proudly

"I'm so happy for you guys! We should definitely celebrate. Where are we off to now little Mitchell?" I grin at Emily

"I'm a bit hungry now" she replied

"So is pizza good for late lunch?" Beca asked her

"Yes! Everybody loves pizza" she beam

"True. Let's go team!" Beca said we're off to the pizza stall. We ate our lunch and talk about how Emily will move in and what's their plans. They seem to have it all plan and I can see that they're both really happy about this. I can't believe she's doing this. I am so proud of her. Beca Mitchell who is scared of commitment is adopting this beautiful child. And I want to thank Emily for touching this badass heart. After we finished eating, Beca check out the line to the Ferris wheel. While Emily and I play this game where there's a three set of bottles you should knock down. Per round we'll get three balls. Emily wants the big panda stuff toy so we'll be playing. Well, I'm losing hope. It seems easy but it's hard to aim it. We are in our third round and last two balls. Emily knock down the first set of bottles and it's my turn. Finally, I knocked down the second and its now on Emily. She's aiming and I can feel the tension. She throw the ball and... She didn't knock it out

"Sorry kid. But you'll get this" the man gave her a small teddy bear

"I want the big one though" she looks at me

"I guess we'll be going here again and we will knock that shi- bottles down" I gave her a wide smile

"Yeah. We will" she gave me a smile. I really felt bad. I should have aim well

"What's with the sad face?" Beca asked

"Oh, we just didn't get the big prize but we have this one" I shake the small teddy bear

"Hey. Cheer up Em. There's always a next time and I'm sure you'll get that big bad boy" Beca point to the big stuff toy

"Okay" Em smiled at her

"Well, the line wasn't that long. Let's ride that Ferris wheel before going home alright?" Beca said and Emily nod. I took Em's hand and make our way to the Ferris wheel. It's true that the line wasn't long. Actually, it's our turn already

"I think you guys go ahead. I'll just go to the bathroom" Beca said

"It's okay. We can just ride it later" I said

"Yeah. We both want to ride this remember?" Emily asked

"I know kiddo. But Chloe's with you. I'll just really need to go to the bathroom now. We'll ride it again next time" Beca smiled

"We'll go here again okay? Promise?" Emily replied

"Promise" Beca ruffles her hair and we ride that Ferris wheel. I'm impressed that Emily's not afraid of heights. Mostly, kids are but she's a brave one. She's looking at me and giving me a smile

"What's on your mind?" I smiled

"Bee really wants to ride this one. She said that you two had a good memory riding a Ferris wheel"

"We do. Want me to tell you the story?" I asked and she nod in excitement "Beca and I are in a date just like what we are doing right now. I always ride the Ferris wheel last and I drag her there. Didn't know that she's kind off afraid of heights and I panicked. But Beca is brave. She's really up for it she said. There's this thing that I really love that day. She said something"

"What is it?" Emily asked

"I just remembered now. That day she said she cared about me and... that d-day she said she love me. And..."

"Hmm?" Emily hummed

"And umm we're about to go down now" I pat her head

"Aww. You're not finished yet" she pouts

"Now now. The line just got long. We need to get off here and find Beca" I took her hand and we walk pass the long line. We stop in our tracks as we see Beca holding the big panda stuff toy

"Big panda!" Emily runs to her

"Here it is. What are you gonna name this big fluffy one?" Beca gave her the stuff toy

"Sendrick" Emily hugs Sendrick

"You already got a name huh" Beca chuckle and I can't help but smile. I couldn't forget that day. That day she said she love me and that day I know I'm in love with Beca Mitchell

"Chloe?" I look at Emily

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" she asked

"Yes. I'm okay. I'm happy" I smiled at her

"Me too. I got Sendrick!" she beam

"That you do. Let's go home?" Beca smiled and we followed her. I really had fun with them. I will totes go to the carnival again. We got to her car

"Well, I had fun hanging out with you Em" I smiled at her

"Me too. Let's do this again. I'll bring Sendrick too" she beam

"Okay then. See yah little Mitchell" I kissed her cheek and Beca buckle her up

"I guess this is it then. Thank you for today Chloe" Beca smiled

"No. I should be the one thanking you. I really had a great time" I smiled back

"Okay. Take care Chlo bear"

"You too" I smiled and turn. After five years and I heard that pet name again

"Chloe wait" she called out

"Yes" I spun around

"I need to ask you something" her hands are fidgeting

"What is it?" I asked and she walks to my direction

"I know that we agreed on being friends and this m-might be too early. But.." she sighed "I know what I want. I've been thinking about this because I don't want to ruin what we have now. And I know in my soul that I... t-that.. Chloe Beale can you give me a chanc-"

" _Chloe?_ " We both look at the owner of that voice. _Oh. My. Fucking. God. Fuck. Me. Now._ What the hell is he doing here?

" _Tom?_ "

"It is you babe" he holds my hands and give me a kiss. I remove my hands to his and put it in his chest to stop him "I didn't know you're here. I just got back in town" he smugly smiled. I don't know what to say. I look at Beca and I can see her mouth is hanging open and her eyes is watery. I walk up to her

"What is it Beca?" I look straight in to her eyes. Please don't back out. Say it

"I... umm... I" she cleared her throat

"Who's your friend babe? Hi, I'm Tom. Chloe's boyfriend" Tom walk up to us and put his hand on my hip which I smack

"No. _Beca?_ " Please say it

She cleared her throat "Hi, I'm Beca. I'll be going now. Em and I will be busy unpacking. You guys take care" she gave a small smile and drove off. I put my hands to my face to stop myself from crying. What did just happened? What the fuck is happening to my life? What a twist of fate.

 _ **Review your thoughts about it. I appreciate them all ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys. I just want to apologize for the late update. Been busy and all. I want to thank you all for the reviews and I want to thank my beta Joshifer4Everlark for this. Thank you so much!**_

"Okay, is this déjà vu, because last night you're in that position and it's been like 24 hours and still the same? Mind telling me what the hell happened?" Aubrey asked. When I got home yesterday all I do is get the ice cream from the fridge, snuggle the sofa and watch some series. Didn't talk to Bree last night too. I just really sat here and feel like shit.

"I'm sitting in this sofa," I replied.

"No shit, Sherlock. Sarcasm isn't going to work here. I'm not kidding Chloe Beale. What happened with Beca yesterday?" she said in a serious tone.

"Dammit. You wanna know? Fine. I was having a good day with her and Emily. She was about to tell me something. I can feel that she's going to ask what I want to happen between us. But she got cut off by this fucking jerk which is Tom and now she's not texting me Bree! You know we've been doing that a lot. She's not replying because that jerk introduced himself as "my boyfriend". Thanks to him that I won't get another chance with her," I said as my eyes become watery.

"Tom? As in boy toy Tommy?" she asked and I nodded. "I thought you two just hooked up? And you broke it up right?"

"Yes! It's been over a year ago. I don't know why that fucker thinks his my boyfriend," I replied.

"So you want Beca back huh?"

"I'll admit it. Yes I do. I know you don't like her for me, but Bree I really felt the connection. She makes me feel this strange things again. Like, I get so excited when I hear her name or when she says my name those butterflies in my stomach come alive again," I put my hands on my face.

"I know she's a good person. I don't like her because she hurt you. But that's in the past now. If you really think that she's really the one then go for it," she gave me a smile.

"For real? Am I hearing everything right?" I asked.

"Yup. You have my full support," she replied and I hugged her tight. Aubrey Posen is supporting me to get Beca back. I really love my best friend.

"Thanks Bree. I really appreciate everything. Though, I don't know how to get her back. She's not replying to any of my messages. You know how I'm not a text person but she is," I huffed.

"Now, that's not the Chloe Beale I know," Aubrey said as she cleaned up the empty tubs of ice cream.

"I can't really think of anything Bree," I sighed in frustration.

"How about you go set things right with boy toy Tommy? So he won't bother you again," she suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll text him," I reach for my phone.

"You have his number?" she raised her eyebrows.

"He leave me a message yesterday. Looks like he still has my number," I replied.

"He's got it bad Beale. Anyway, clean this mess up. Take a shower and eat real food. Got it?" she said in a serious tone.

"Yes ma'am," I salute her as she went to her room. I cleaned up my mess and did everything she told me. After I finished up everything I went to my room to lay down. I left Tom a message and got a quick reply back.

" _Hey. Can we talk tomorrow morning?_ "

" _Hey babe. Absolutely! Where? ;)_ "

" _Remember the diner where we last saw each other?_ "

" _Yes. What time gorg? ;)_ "

" _10am sound good?_ "

" _Yeah. I can't wait to see you. I miss you Chloe-boo ;)_ "

Really? Why is it that every time he sends a message there's a winking emoticon? I didn't reply back to him, instead I tried to text Beca again. 'This is really messed up. Why is this needs to happen to me?' I thought. 'Yesterday was really a great day until Tom showed up. Does this means we shouldn't really be together? If that's the case why the hell did we meet again?! To hurt ourselves again? Ugh, stop it with the negative thoughts Chloe. Things happen for a reason. Be positive dammit.' I drift off to sleep as my thoughts remained on Beca.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Normally, I don't set an alarm but I needed to wake up extra early today so I had to. I got out of bed and opened the door. Looks like Bree and I woke up the same time. We nodded at each other and made our way to the kitchen where she started to make coffee and toast. As we ate, we talked about my plans to talk to Tom. She warned me to be careful and call her if I needed help. We finished our breakfast and left for the places we had to be.

I'm exactly on time when I got to our meeting place. I'm not even surprised that Tom's not here already. That jerk is always late anytime! I waited for fifteen minutes until I felt someone leaning on my cheek.

"Whoooa," I said as I push him away.

"Kisses are for later then," he winked and sat across me. "So you wanted to see me?"

"I said I wanted to talk to you," I said through gritted teeth. He is so full of himself.

"Okay. Wait. You want to order first?" Before I could reply, he already called the waitress.

"Hi. Good morning. Your orders?" she smiled.

"A tall glass of you please," he replied as he check her out. 'What the actual fuck?'

"Two iced teas please. That's all. Thank you," I forced a smile. "So I wanted to talk".

"Yeah. What's up babe?" he smiled.

"I want to clear things between us," I stated, as I sipped at my drink.

"Everything's clear. I know I left, but it's for work. You know how dad wants me to take care of business. But I'm here now. How about we get out of here and do some catching up. If you know what I mean," he winked and gave me a smug smile. I can't take this anymore.

"Obviously this is not clear to you. First of all, I don't care that you left. Second, we might have hooked up back then but it won't happen again. Third, you're not my fucking boyfriend! So please stop calling yourself my boyfriend because you're not. Like I said, we were just hooking up back then and I finished it with you already," I said in a high pitched voice.

"Look baby, I know you're hurting but I'm here now. Let's make up and maybe let's just have angst sex later," he reach for my hands and I shook it away.

"You really don't get it do you? You are not my fucking boyfriend. We were just fuck buddies back then. And I ended it a year ago. So don't come saying that you want to fuck because we are done with that. Now, I let me make this clear for you. Go back to your daddy and take care of the shit you are doing. I don't want you in my life. This is the last time we'll talk. Goodbye," I stand up and get my purse. I was about to move out when he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you say that shit. We are not don-" I pour my iced tea to his face.

"Oh, we are so done. I've had enough of you. You know that day at the carnival? That's my ex. She's my one true love. Oh you didn't remember her? If I recall, I always screamed her name when we fucked. I don't know why because you can't satisfy me with your little thing like she can. That day was my fucking chance to be with her again and you ruined it. I repeat, I don't want you in my life. I don't want to see you anymore. Because when I do... remember Aubrey? My lawyer best friend? Yup. I can sue your ass and I'll charge you for harassment and stalking and whatever else I can charge you with. When the day comes that I do sue you, you'll be a disgrace and your daddy will disown you and we don't want that to happen. So I'll be going now. I hope I won't see you again. Goodbye Tom," I smiled at him and he looks speechless. He let go of my wrist and I made my way to the counter. I paid for our drinks and gave the waitress a tip. She smiled at me and I got to my car. I didn't realize I was holding my breath. Did I just said that? Oh Beale you can be harsh too. But I need to do this. I don't want another scenario when he ruined my chance with Beca. I'm not taking that risk. It's actually such a relief that I got Tom off of my shoulders. I texted Bree what happened and she can't believe it. I sighed and made my way to the hospital. When I got inside I see the other nurses' squealing. I asked Jessica what's happening and she point at my back. The moment I spun around my heart skips a beat. There goes Beca Mitchell walking for the door. She glance at us and I gave her a smile. She quickly look straight and head for the door. Jessica patted my back and I felt myself frowning. Now, I'm done with Tom. On to the next plan. Get the big BM back.

 _ **Review your thoughts about it :)**_


End file.
